Never Forgotten
by Konan-Akatsuki323
Summary: After extra power the Akatsuki chase after a new kind of chakra, hidden in one of the most beautiful girls the world had to behold. When Deidara and Itachi seem to have strange feelings, things slowly fall apart. Especially when a new stranger comes into her sight and tries to bring her back to the good side.
1. Chapter 1

Amai was running. She could taste blood, and dirt, and her wings were broken. Every time she'd tried to take flight a searing pain had stopped her in her tracks.

Keep running... her inner told her promptly. She knew she needed to listen to it. Her chakra had been cut down to an almost nonexistent state. Her jutsu's were defective against those who were tormenting her. All she could do was run. Amai knew of two enemies in red and black cloaks. Somehow she knew that they wanted to capture her. Not kill her. They would've before, because they'd had plenty of chances.

The white dress she wore was now ripped and torn. Dirt was smeared down the front. She'd been running through this dense forest for over an hour... She couldn't run much longer and knew this. They were closing in on her.

Itachi... Have you found her yet?

She's running this way. Get over here!

Copy. Tell Pein we've got an angel.

Itachi snorted, Angel. These people put up quite a fight.

I know... I broke a couple of ribs that's why I'm moving so slow. The other voice belonged to Deidara.

Amai burst into the clearing from which Itachi was stationed. Collapsing on the ground she heaved, trying to catch a breath.

"Little angel... I think you've outdone yourself." Itachi said stepping out of hiding.

"What do you want with me?!" she screamed.

"We want you to be ours." He said looking at her with onyx eyes.

"Never!"

"Quiet now..." he murmured catching her gaze. Those obsidian eyes seemed to turn crimson before her, and soon she lie on the ground unconscious. Deidara stepped through the bushes within seconds.

"Is she ready?"

"Yes. Let's take her back. You do realize that now she's our responsibility right? We caught her."

"Yep. Pein told me."

Deidara looked from Amai to Itachi, clutching at his ribcage.

"Are we going to carry her?- or treat her like cargo on my bird?"

"Carry her. I'll do it." Itachi said flatly. His normal neutral expression returning to his face. She was extremely pretty with long hair the color of lilacs, cascading down her back in curls. When her eyes had been open they were wide, and yellow topaz colored, darkly, and heavily lashed. Eyes of a hunter. Her power had been immense, as both Deidara, and Itachi had been hurt very badly. Deidara threw his head back and laughed wildly,

"The things we do on a day-to-day basis." He said. Itachi remained silent. He agreed fully, but he didn't feel like talking any longer.

Amai woke, she was in a strange place and immediately knew it. She was almost instantly aware of the smell of food that made her mouth water. Her dress was caked to her body, she was repulsed by its feeling. A dull pain throbbed in the back of her head, she rubbed a small spot over her left eyebrow. Amai took in her surroundings, she was in a master bedroom where the color scheme was almost all gold and black. The ceilings were massive. She lie on a golden canopy bed with a spray of gold mist hanging around her. The floor itself was golden marble with specks of black and gold stones. Where was she? Half the room was shrouded in darkness, and she guessed that was where the door was. Stepping off of the large bed she was startled by the rumble of a very deep voice.

"You aren't going to find any way out of here little angel." The seductive tone was extremely familiar. Looking in the direction of the voice, she watched as two pairs of crimson eyes emerged from the shadows.

"Yeah. Look on your ankle." Another one said. This time one blue eye opened, the other was shrouded in hair. Amai glanced down. There was a small silver anklet encasing her ankle. It was silver and held a yellow topaz in the shade that reminded her of her own eyes, seven small silver feathers dangled off each side.

"Wh-what... is this?" She murmured fear biting into her core.

"It's a way for us to restrict your chakra flow, and to keep you where we want you." The voice that belonged to the blue eyes said.

"Before you ask, I am Deidara. This is Itachi. We belong to an organization called the Akatsuki. Our leader has a purpose for you we have yet to know. We aren't going to kill you, but be warned, if you try to get away you will be hurt." he said. She swallowed.

"Itachi and I are going to care for you in these first months." he said.

"Is there anything you want to know?" The other voice, Itachi, said. He sounded almost bored.

"When can I eat? A-and when can I take a shower?" One of them stepped from the shadows, he was blonde, with one blue eye showing. Deidara. He carried a tray with a large bowl and a cup on it. Amai's stomach growled.

"Take this. After you eat, one of us will take you to the bathroom. You can shower and change your clothes there."

"Into what you guys didn't exactly let me pack anything." she said angrily.

"There are things for you." Itachi said tastelessly. She breathed out a long breath and swirled around to sit on her bed. Deidara stepped forth and set the tray of food before her.

"Twenty minutes exactly." he said. Then he turned and the red eyes disappeared, the sound of a heavy metal door shut. Three locks clicked.

That's because I'm so dangerous huh? Amai asked herself, she gazed at the pretty anklet. Something so delicate, that could be snapped so easily held her prisoner. This whole bracelet was irony. Amai was just like this anklet. She was the fragile metal, the gem her inner seal. It held her prisoner inside her own body. She had no control over her chakra, which sucked the life from anything she touched if she were angry. She was as exiled as a Jinchuriki in her village. The village Hidden in the Waterfall. Shaking herself back to reality she began to fill her stomach.

Itachi walked down the hallway of the catacombs, deep in thought. He was irritated, he had to come and take the girl to shower. Not that she wasn't an advantage. But he'd rather have Deidara take care of her. Sighing heavily he knocked on the large door.

"Come in." he heard from the other side. She stood in the middle of the room body erect, waiting.

"It's time. Follow me. And don't try to escape anywhere, you'd never make it out for many reasons."

"Understood." she murmured.

They walked side by side in the dark catacombs for maybe five minutes before they stepped into a large bathroom. Her water was already drawn, hot and steamy.

"You now share this bathroom with Deidara and I. As your privelages increase you will be allowed to roam the hideout when you want to." he said.

So they don't want to kill me.

"Your stuff is over there, I'll be right outside the door. Call me if you need anything." he muttered. Itachi filed himself out quickly and shut the door.

She stood for a moment head tilted, looking at the door.

Share?!

She undressed quickly and put her toe in the water, testing it. It was hot and goosebumps spread on her skin like wildfire. She dove in. she lie on the surface of the water, listening to the sounds the underground hideout made, muffled by liquid. The smell of roses enveloped her and she let herself go. For once in her life she would appreciate a moment. Her hair fanned out above her like a large purple flame. Allowing her eyes to close, she breathed deeply. She was gone.

"Well hello." a voice said above her. Her eyes snapped open and she dove underwater. There stood Deidara, clad only in a towel.

"Oh my God!" She screamed and reached for bottles on the side and began to throw them at his head. She heard the bottles make impact with skin.

"Ouch! Hey watch it!" He screamed.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Okay! God!"

"Women..." he muttered and was soon gone. She sank into the water, letting it rise to her neck. She was flushed still, her heart beating hard.

I don't like the way this feels. Her inner told her. It wasn't the fact that he'd seen her entire body, it was because she didn't exactly dislike him seeing it. She shook her head fast enough to give her whiplash. The door opened quietly.

"Is everything alright?" Itachi asked. She sank lower into the water.

"Deidara was in here don't you know? Or are you trying to see me naked too?!" she said picking up the last remaining bottle.

"No I didn't know that. He must've came through that door." Itachi said pointing. Amai turned, and saw a glass door covered in steam.

"Oh... Hey what're you doing?!" she asked, frantically covering herself as he walked around the bathroom picking up bottles, and placing them where they were.

"You might want to get used to things little angel... Such as being naked around a man. You're getting a full body inspection after this."

In that moment all the blood in Amai's body rushed to her face.

"Wh-what? No... no way!" she said.

"If you refuse we will sedate you. It isn't sexual, it's regulation." Itachi said flatly. Shrinking in the water she was suddenly sad.

"Though watch the way you act around other members... Because some of them might make it sexual. Deidara and I are in charge of you... Not only in taking care of you, but defending you." He added. Amai had the feeling he never spoke this many words at a time.

"Now hurry."

Soon Amai was dressed, blood flowing, flustered. Nervous, as Itachi led her down a different hall into a well lit room. An operating table had been set up. A man with spiked orange hair, stood next to a man who resembled a shark very closely. They both had surgical masks on. Her heart hammered her chest.

"Relax, we're only checking you out for injury and making sure your chakra points are normal." The shark said. His eyes were black. Amai managed to nod her head, a whimper escaping from her throat.

"Now Itachi disrobe her." The one with the orange hair said. He had the voice of fire. Her body was frozen, she couldn't move. She felt Itachi's hands on her, sparks on her skin. She almost leaned into him. He swept her up in his arms, lying her down on the table. The feeling of ice shocked her skin. The man with the voice of fire leaned down to her, she saw his eyes were purple with black rings,

"If you struggle Kisame here will hold you down." he said. She nodded, it was the only thing her body allowed her to do.

"Good. Now tell me if you feel any pain."

Pein's fingers roamed her skin, he lightly applied pressure to each area. Around her stomach she winced.

"Here?" he asked.

"Y-yes." she said. He continued down until he reached her abdomen. Once his hands began to drift further down she let out a squeal.

No! Her hands rushed to her womanhood,

"Kisame." The man said calmly. Kisame was the shark man, he came and pinned her shoulders to the table.

"Why do you need to touch there!?" she asked frantically. Throwing her head to she side she saw Itachi was no longer standing at the door.

Good... she thought. I don't want him to see me like this.

The man reached down to her anklet and snapped one of the feathers off. A wave of power hit her. His hand gently spread her legs.

"You see, there is a chakra point that's rather vital, right-"

His fingers brushed her clitoris, making her back arch. She let out a scream.

"Here." he finished. Snapping the feather back on, she felt the power leave her body. Kisame released his grip on her, and grabbed a clipboard.

"She's got good chakra flow in Points A-G."

"Yes master Pein." Kisame said, and scribbled that down on some paper. Pein continued down her legs and pressed on her thigh.

"H-I-J-K all clear." Pein said in a monotone voice. This was nothing to him, except for business.

"Flip her over." he said flatly. Kisame picked her up and dropped her on the table metal had warmed a bit from her lying on it. But not enough to keep her nipples from hardening.

Pein started at her feet and worked his way up, until he got to the middle of her back.

"This will hurt you. If you move though it's going to hurt worse. Do you want Kisame to hold you down for when you feel it?" Pein asked. She nodded suddenly very afraid. His hands found the anklet once again and snapped another feather off. The rush of chakra went to her middle back, between her shoulder blades. The pain was there, as her chakra tried to repair the damage.

"Are your wings made of chakra?" he asked,

"Sort of... It's a type of chakra."

"I see. Be ready for the pain." he said. His fingers tapped each spot in between her shoulder blades. Her wings ripped from her body, she gasped in pain. Agony surged through her body. Kisame fought to keep her steady as Pein let his fingers run over the feathers.

"This chakra... It's so powerful and rare... You can see it without it wavering."

Tears were flowing down Amai's cheeks, as she grit her teeth, fighting to stay strong.

"They're broken in three spots. Two on the left. One on the right." He said grabbing the clipboard and writing this down.

"Her chakra is trying to heal it. Does this usually happen Amai?"

How does he know my name?

"S-sometimes when I h-hurt them, my c-chakra goes to them and fixes t-them." she managed.

"Alright, it's going to hurt again. But you're doing well." Soon the other feather was back in place. Her wings descended into her back, knocking the breath out of her.

"Your body seems to heal itself. For treatments on your wings, we're going to release your chakra once a day so they can heal." Pein said taking his mask off. His face was very handsome, but really pierced. As Amai had thought Kisame had the exact jaw of a shark. But she was less afraid now. They allowed her to dress while they talked among themselves. When she was finished she noticed Itachi had come back. She nodded at him.

"Well now then, she is in fine condition. Compared to how you could have captured her. Bring her here once a day for treatment. You are dismissed." he waved them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Violated. Defiled. Infracted. Amai felt all of this. She hugged her knees as she sat on her bed, now locked in her prison once again.

_Why me?_ She asked herself.

She was deep in thought, why had they chosen her? Why had they been willing to break her wings, put her in pain, and violate her dignity, if they wanted her to work by their side?

Yet her own life had been violated long ago... She remembered the faces of everyone around her, when they had seen what she was.

"Evil..."

"Ungodly creature."

"Doesn't deserve a life."

These were the things that they had whispered about her. Did they not see her for who she was? Why did they not realize they were scarring her? She didn't have to have mercy on anyone. Alas she did.

_I just want to be loved... _she recalled. A feeling that was still true today. A knock came at her door and she wondered who it could be in the late hours of the night. Of course she couldn't open the door herself, so she waited unitl she heard the click of the locks. A man stood, in the same cloak, a twisted orange mask, dark hair was spiked over the mask. He held a red rose in his hand, of abnormal size.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Tobi. And you are Amai right?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous. His voice was not serious in the least, which relaxed her tremendously. She nodded.

"Yay I got it right! Hi I'm Tobi!" he trilled like a child. Amai couldn't supress the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Hello Tobi. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually yes!" he sounded quite happy,

'You see, I have this rose for you. It isn't from me though! My Deidara-Senpai got it for you!"

"That pervert?" She sneered.

"Wait! You see it's an 'I'm so sorry gift!'" he said almost too eager. Amai was skeptic.

"You see, Deidara-Senpai isn't used to modesty, we're all very open. To anything. So it was in turn an accident on his part, he didn't think you might not be used to a man seeing you naked."

"Why didn't he come give me the damn rose himself?"

"Pein-Sama has him in the medic room. I promise. Please take it." he begged.

Amai sat for a moment soaking this all in. It was so hard for her to hate anyone that didn't hate her. So maybe she'd forgive him just this once. She sighed and reached out for the rose. Tobi's eyes lit up like fire.

"Amai-Senpai! Thank you, thank you!" he said rushing over and pulling her into a tight hug. He laid the rose on her bedspread and exited.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and glanced over at the rose. Picking it up she was careful not to disturb it's beauty. Delicate beauty. Then inhaled it's scent softly. It _was_ beautiful, she could not deny this. Nor could she deny Deidara's apology, she could feel it intwined with it's every fiber. Pushing past the inner blocks she inhaled deeper. Past the trails of blood from her past that screamed at her to turn away. Amai Inhaled it's very essence. Dropping the black, stiff rose next to her, she burried her face in her hands and cried.

_You know what you are... You don't need to hide it from yourself._ her inner cooed, trying to stop the flow of tears. She hated crying but knew no other way to let the emotions she kept locked inside out.

_But you must do all that you can to hide it from... __**Them.**_

**They cannot know.**

_You can still honor him. Without chakra you can preserve it. _

She picked up the rose with a light hand, and hung it upside down on her canopy. Turning away she snuggled under the blankets on her bed. Having no wish to go home, she let herself settle here. It would be her new home and she needed to embrace this. Besides... It was better than where she was before. But her father... He would have to manage. She dared not to think about him. And soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Pein gazed at the oak of his desk, fingers pressed to his lips. He was deep in thought, about the little kunoichi he'd found. She _would_ be an imense asset, once he could figure out what her true power was. His thoughts drifted to Deidara's ribs, the kunoichi had reached in to his chest, and snapped his ribs. With no intent to kill, she was surely trying to hurt him enough to get away.

Turning he saw Itachi standing in the doorway to his office.

"Yes. Come in." He said.

"Where's Deidara?"

"He's finishing up in the medic room and coming here."

Itachi nodded. They stood like this in akward silence, it was almost custom to them. Soon the sound of footsteps echoed close to the office and Deidara stepped through the door with a flourish.

"Well Karin managed to heal my ribs!" he said excited.

"Is she off?" Pein asked.

"Yep. She'll be back when we send for her."

Pein nodded and sat back in his chair. He sighed closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them Deidara, and Itachi, were looking at him.

"I should have briefed you on what you two had to do today."

This surprised them both.

"I should start at the beginning. A long time ago when I was but eighteen I ran across a woman. She was probably the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon, well she was before I met Amai. She had something I wanted, and I had full plans on taking it. I didn't know... she had wings... and pulled my soul from my body, and almost ate it. I barely escaped with my life. Her Chakra blazed in ammounts I had never seen before, it poured from her. My soul was so easily slipped from me."

"So? Is that what Amai does? Because she never once tried stealing my soul." Deidara said, Itachi nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what she can do. Anyways. I couldn't stop thinking about it. So I researched it. Within this time, I found of a creature they call a succubus, a seductive female demon. They lure men into bed and sleep with them, then put the seed of the man into a woman, producing spawn. A human, with the chakra of an otherworldly creature. I'm not saying that's what Amai is... but we'll find that out soon enough."

"What is her asset to this organization?"

"Her sheer power. She is indeed something we need if we hope to capture all the Tailed Beasts and to rule the world. Besides losing members is a terrible fall to us, we need another to replace one lost." Pein said.

"Tomorrow Deidara and Tobi will be going to her village to find out if anyone misses her. Dress casually. No need to attract attention. And Itachi... Tomorrow your job is to take care of her, and get into her mind. Look at her memories and see her powers. Now you are dismissed." he said turning.

"Yes Pein-Sama." They both said in unison, and were gone.

"Ugh... I am so going to bed..." Deidara said.

"I am too..." Itachi said.

"But someone should check on Amai at times during the night. I'll take first." Deidara said. Itachi was relieved, he was extremely tired and sore. He stopped at his door and bid Deidara a good night.

* * *

Deidara was walking down to the last door on the left in the hallway. His room wasn't far off. Just on the right even farther down the hall. He rapped lightly on Amai's door. When he got no response he unlocked the door and stepped in. The light had been left on and Amai was cuddling under the blankets, her breathing suggested she was asleep.

_I should turn her light off... _He thought. Walking lightly he approached the bedside table that held her lamp. Glancing down at her face he froze. She was absoluetly gorgeous. Before he hadn't had time to study her face. Her features were sharp and tight, her lips wonderfully full. The eyelashes on her eyes cast shadows on her pleasant cheeks. Slightly pink from sleep. Catching his breath she moved, her breasts popping from the top of her nightgown.

He really wished at that moment that he'd paid attention to her when he'd walked in on her. Her skin was blossomy pale, it reminded him of peach blossoms. Swallowing hard he fought the urge to touch her. He wanted to caress her soft shimmery skin. Wanted to get to know her, wanted to protect her. To _claim_ her. He shook his head quickly. No nonsense like that. Instead he tore his gaze away and looked to the black catching his eye. The blood red rose he had given her earlier, hung upside down on her bed curtain, charred and black. It was already dead.

_How in the fuck? How does that happen in two hours?!_

Looking down at her one last time, his heart beat hard. He shut of the light and left her room.

* * *

"Tobi please stop bouncing. Tobi. Tobi!" Deidara snapped at Tobi who was clearly over excited for their mission.

"Oh Deidara-Senpai I'm sorry! I'm just so excited! Master Pein hasn't given us a mission in a long, long time."

Deidara sighed, feeling slightly terrible,

"I know I just don't see the point in bouncing around. And why don't you take off that mask?"

Tobi touched the mask lightly with his fingertips.

"Do I have to Senpai?"

"I would. If you need to use your sharingan, you'll be able to do that easier without it." Deidara said softly.

"Oh fine Senpai, if you say so!" He giggled, flipping the mask off. He pinned it to his waist and skipped ahead.

Deidara could never seem to get over how Tobi looked without his mask. Any woman would want him, he was so good looking. He had genes familiar, yet unfamiliar. It always made him wonder who he knew that looked like Tobi. Sighing Deidara's thoughts drifted back to last night, right before he went to sleep. Of Amai...

He brushed the tip of her picture in his pocket. Maybe he would keep it when the mission was over, if no one asked for it. He wanted to paint her. As they darted through the trees and made their way to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, Deidara contemplated this more and more. He could give it to her as a gift, or keep it all for himself. Maybe he should paint two... or four. He shook his head sharply again. He'd paint one and give it to her as a gift. Another appology gift. He stopped on a tree branch and glanced down at the village.

"It's time Tobi."

"Yes Senpai. My name is Khota Senri, and you are Eita Daichi. We are shinobi from the Leaf Village looking for Amai." he recited.

"Good. Don't worry though, I'll do most of the talking."

The Village Hidden in the Waterfall was beautiful. Deidara could hear the crash of the water, and smell the water lillies. He however, was not here to enjoy it, for he had a mission. Walking to a vendor selling fabrics, Deidara pulled the picture out of his pocket.

"Excuse me sir. Have you seen this girl? We are shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village and we need to speak to her."

The older man glanced up warily, and looked at the picture. His eyes widened.

"What business might you have with this girl?"

"We aren't allowed to share." Tobi said. His voice was completely deep and different.

"I'm a friend of her father's. She didn't come home yesterday night. He's really worried."

"What can you tell me about her?"

"I can't tell you anything sorry. Go ask her father. He lives in the house closest to the waterfall. Be careful though, he's greiving his loss."

Deidara couldn't tell if the man was sad for Amai's leaving or if he was relived. They hiked up to the house the man had said and knocked on the door. A large man, the size of a wall opened it. His hair was black, eyes dark, with circles underneath them.

"Can I help you?" he asked. His voice told them he'd been crying.

"Um yes. I am Eita Daichi and this is my partner Khota Senri, we are shinobi from the Leaf Village looking for your daughter Amai."

The man narrowed his eyes,

"What would you need with my daughter?"

"Would you mind if we came in and explained?"

"Please." he said. Stepping inside to let the two strangers in.

"Go ahead and sit there. Do you want some tea?" his voice was straining kindness.

"No thank you."

"Aw but Senpa-" Tobi began before Deidara slapped a hand over his mouth. He took a breath and waited for the man to seat himself across from them. They had been given a story to tell, that she had gotten into some trouble with a boy from "their" village and the boy was now dead. They weren't exactly blaming her, they just needed to talk to her.

"So you see... If we could just have a moment of her time we could sort out everything and be done with it."

"I believe you... but my daughter didn't come home last night."

"Did she run away?" Deidara said in fake-disbelief.

"No... she would never leave without telling me. She's always so eager to come home. I really miss her."

"Well we're looking for her too. So don't worry. We're bound to find her soon."

The man's eyes lit up and a shock of hope ran across his face.

_Uh-oh. Here it comes._

"Will you please tell her to come home? Tell her that I love her and I really miss her? In fact- here I've written a letter to her. Please give it to her." he said handing Deidara an envelope. Deidara sighed and nodded. It was all he could do.

"Thank you for your time. And come back when you want." Amai's father said. They had lightened his mood.

"Well we did good huh Senpai? Can we get tea now?"

"Oh I suppose so."

* * *

Amai squirmed under the pressure of her chakra. Most of it was rushing to her wings to repair the damage. But it also assesed the damage done to her abdomen. She had endured the painful yet relieving feeling for almost ten minutes. By which time Pein would snap the feather back on, her wings would go back into her body.

"I'm doing it now." He said. The feeling of chakra pouring into her body all at once knocked the breath from her lungs. Usually she did it herself, but slowly. Handing her some pain killers he waved her away.

_This is already making my back sore. _She thought.

"We aren't done yet Little Angel. You and I have some business to attend to." Itachi told her flatly in her room.

"Okay." she nodded. He closed the door and turned to her.

"I need you to lie on the bed for me."

"What?!"

"Lie down. If you don't comply I will knock you cold. I promise."

Her heart beat hard and red rose to her face. She moved to the bed and got onto it slowly, never looking at him.

"D-do you want me to take this off?" she asked trembling, tugging at the yukata she wore.

"No, I can do it with it on."

_So he's that kind of guy! _

"If you aren't at least going to act like you want it then knock me out! I will not give my body to someone who won't app-" she stopped. He was staring at her, eyebrows cocked.

"What do you think I'm asking for? I just want you to lie flat on the bed."

"Oh..." She was so embarassed. Nearly diving upon the pillows she wanted to disappear. She heard his footsteps approaching her.

"Look at me kunoichi." he murmured. She opened her eyes to meet his. A beautiful red spread before her, heavily framed with dark lashes.

"No go under." He whispered. She soon drifted off into blackness.

Itachi was confused... He couldn't seem to make any sense of what was spread before him.

_Amai Murasaki, age seventeen, height 5'3'', weight 117. Birth village: Village Hidden in the Stars. Biological parents: Kimmimaro Murasaki, and Sayaka Murasaki. Both from the Hidden Stars Village. By age three she was brought to the Waterfall Village. It seems she barely knew this... For moving there was her first memory._

Itachi began to filter through her memories. Her life was full of happiness and content. The love her parents gave her was more than she could ask for. Her father taught her the ways of the shinobi, and taught her to fight. He made sure she could hold her own. Though Amai knew of something running deep in her like an ocean. It was her chakra. Her parents knew of this and feared it. They had no idea why she had this, or where it came from. Only that they couldn't let it out.

Itachi then came to a hault. He saw that some of her memories were blurry.

_She's supressed some of them. I can't get past them to see anything else either... I am forced to stop. _

He sighed, sitting back. Slightly annoyed, he pushed the locks of hair that had fallen back. She was breathing peacfully, eyes almost closed. A glint of yellow shown through the eyelashes that were so dark and heavy. Itachi stared. He'd never seen a creature so beautiful in all his life. The feeling he felt stirring in his chest confirmed that. He pushed the shock of lilac hair falling in her face away. Her skin was like flowers. Turning away he walked out to report his findings and figure out a solution to this problem.

Waking up was somehow painful for Amai. Her head and back throbbed making everything ache. Reaching for the bottle of pain killers on the table beside her, she grabbed the glass of water that had been placed next to her. What had Itachi done to her? Whatever it was she was so drained, she could barely think straight. A light knock came at her door.

"Come in." she said softly. Deidara was carrying another tray of food. This time it was a large bowl of rice with fish.

"Hungry?" he asked. His voice was unusually kind and he looked strange.

"Yes. Are you okay Deidara-San?" she asked. He nodded. Almost too eagerly. Placing the tray in front of her he turned to walk out.

"No- I mean, wait, are you busy now?" She asked suddenly in need of companionship.

"I'm free."

"Will you sit with me please? I need someone to talk to. I'm tired of being isolated." she murmured. He nodded and sat on the edge of her bed.

"So where are you from?" she asked him.

His light smile made her heart jump for some reason.

"Hidden Rock Village." he said cleanly. They sat in silence. Deidara couldn't take any more of it. It was almost torture, for he wanted to hear that lovely voice she posessed.

"Why do you like this place so much?" she asked him suddenly. He was taken aback by this.

"Like it? Well I like it because it's a chance for me."

"What kind of chance?" She asked.

"It's a chance I never would have had if Itachi had never showed me I had it. I can be something now. I can rule things. That is our goal here. To rule the world."

"Don't you miss your home village? Your family?"

"I miss my little sister. That is really all."

"I miss my mom... and my dad." she muttered to her rice. Suddenly his hand was on hers. Her head shot up. The look in his eyes was something she'd never seen before.

"It will be okay. I'll be your friend." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Um... If it's okay... I want to get to know you better." he said. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. Was he playing with her? She didn't know. For some reason however she agreed.

"When you're done I get to take you to the bathroom to shower. Hehe." He said.

"As I guessed." She said and ate the rest of her fish and rice.

"Do you guys bathe together here?"

"Um sometimes yes. If we need to go somewhere or we have to stick to a schedual, I'll often meet Itachi in the bathroom yes."

"I guess I'll have to get used to it." she blew out a puff of air.

"Though, I've alredy been violated." she added.

"Violated? Do you mean the body inspection?"

"Yeah."

He laughed lightly.

"It's not meant as a violation Amai. I got it too when I first got here."

She started at that. Thinking of his lean body being probed by Pein's long fingers scared her. Shaking her head she let him know she was ready to go.

* * *

**Two Days Prior**

Amai spent most of her time near a small river, runoff the waterfall created. She liked to train there. This was the only place that could give her the peace she needed. No one there to stare her down with unforgiving eyes. She clutched a small waterlilly in her hands, playing with it's waxy delicate petals. No one gave her much attention here, didn't bother her. She was deep in thought when she felt the atmosphere around her change. Everything was quiet... Much too quiet, even the creek seemed mute. Someone was here, blocking the area behind her like a wall. Freezing she reached out with her chakra, tentatively. She could sense nothing different, but her body was completely aware of the stranger. Maybe that was her second chakra but she _knew_, there was someone there.

Two fingers were suddenly on the spots in between her shoulder blades, hitting the chakra spots painfully hard. The power of the chakra made her wings explode from her body. This put her face first in the water. Pushing up to rest on her elbows she made herself think clearly, ignore the pain, and think. She got to her feet and looked at her surroundings. There in the disance stood a _very _tall figure, cloaked in black, red clouds swirled about the cloak. His face was beautifully constructed, onyx eyes, masculine features, his skin was like white porcelain.

_Danger, react now. _The inner part of her thought warily. It was fighting to bring her to her senses. The other part of her needed to awaken.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was very dominant and calm. When he didn't answer she smirked.

"What do you want?"

His finger pointed to her and then things erupted. A blur of black and the stranger was two feet away from her, forming hand signs.

"Fire Style; Fire Ball Jutsu!" he said. Amai rolled away quickly,

"Water Style; Raging Waves Jutsu." She said and with it released an immense amount of chakra. The giant gush of water colided with the fire and exploded. Flying back the nin ran toward her with a large katana, she readied herself. As he came near her she took flight,

"Ice Style... Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm." She said. The large black ice dragon rose from the ground, and shot toward the man on the ground. His body was ravaged by the dragon. Amai took her chance... She contemplated where he was through the ice, and dove. She was going to use her chakra to rip his heart out. Her hand glowed the color of blood, a unique chakra, as she approached his chest. Making contact with his chest, she felt her hand begin to slide in...

A hand on her ankle pulled her away from him and whipped her back into the river. She glanced up to see another shinobi clad in black and red. This one was a blonde, with a shock of hair blocking one of his eyes. The other was blue. He rode on a large white bird made from clay.

"Well hello there. It's my turn to have some fun." he said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What makes you think this'll be fun blondie?" she asked. He snickered. His hands reached behind him. Then crushing something in each of them, he smirked,

"We'll see then."

She flew higher than him and threw needles made of ice in his direction. He dodged them almost easily. He rode up toward her and tossed what looked like small clay birds.

"Water Style; Water Dragon Jutsu!" she said quickly. The dragon and the birds hit each other creating a large explosion that knocked Amai back. At some point smoke had been created. Peering through it Amai was sure the guy was dead. Both of them had to be... This was good, her inner didn't need to come out! She did it on her own.

A click sounded at her ears, she glanced over to see clay spiders on her wings. She had only enough time to widen her eyes before they exploded. Wings snapped, and burned, she fell to the ground. The blonde and the guy with the black hair waited for her. She hit the ground with a hard thud. The breath being knocked from her lungs she forced herself to her feet. Pushing chakra to her lungs she was able to breathe, a most wonderful feeling. Anger welled up in her. She looked up at them. The blonde is the one she saw first. Chakra glowed red on her hands. Soon she was upon him, hands reaching into _his _chest. The feeling of sliding past his sternum, her hands found his ribcage. Grabbing two she snapped them completely.

He screamed in pain and pushed her back. Amai hit the ground again. But scrambled to her feet and ran off into the forest as fast as her legs could carry her. With the help of chakra of course. Her hand dripped with blood.


	3. Chapter 3

He longed for her. His heart was a battle ground. Thinking of her blossom-like skin, that shimmered under lights. Those large gem eyes, a light in the surroudning darkness. Deidara was in tatters as he painted her. The more he looked at the photo of Amai, Pein had given him for a recon mission, he _needed_ her. There was no room for him to deny it anymore, he couldn't live with himself for another second. She was light in the dark, she was a flower among weeds, she was hope.

He painted her upon a rock, water tumbling around her, those unforgiving eyes that killed him. She was seventeen, and small. No greater shinobi could bring him to his knees in the way that she could. He knew this now... And he also knew there was no going back. As the last smear of paint was put upon the canvas Deidara dropped his brush on the ground before him. All of his bold feelings expelled into this painting. Now he could regain his solitary thoughts. Deep inside he knew no such thing could ever happen, but if he could ignore them... His heart wouldn't feel as lonely.

_I can give this to her now... _he thought and glanced up. All of his heart had been thrown on this canvas, and he didn't regret a single bit of it.

He walked down the hall holding the painting in his hands. Now framed in gold, it held the stunning image she was about to behold. Upon approaching the door, he heard it open. Stopping he watched as Itachi left her room, holding an empty tea-tray.

_I wonder..._ He thought.

"Hey Amai." A smile spread across his face. She looked up.

"What's that in your hands?"

"Another sorry gift."

She shook her head,

"You don't need to. I already forgave you." She insisted.

"Well this one is a friendship gift." he thought and scrunched up his face. Where did that cheesy thing come from? His breath caught as she gazed at him. Suddenly he was thrown into a darkness, the only thing visible were the hunter's eyes.

"Alright what is it?" she laughed lightly. He snapped back into reality. Moving the painting around so she could see, his heart thumped.

"That is... so beautiful!" she breathed.

"Why did you paint me?" she asked.

"I painted beauty that I saw. You know... I'm an artist. My art explodes... making it Art of a Single Moment. This however is art of eternity." He said, in a special voice made of silk. The one he only used when talking about his art.

_I've got it bad._ He thought. Her smile nearly killed him.

"Hang it up there, I want to see it when I'm sitting here. It'll make me feel less lonely."

"Okay!" he said and walked to the wall beside her bed.

"I'll come see you every time I can." he said suddenly.

Her head shot up.

"I know what that lonliness is like Amai. I went through it too." His voice was soft.

"I know... Thank you."

"Hmmm... Maybe Pein-Sama will let me take you on a walk!"

Her eyes lit up, and set his heart ablaze.

"Please! I need to walk somewhere and stretch my legs, and breathe fresh air. The air down here's" she began.

"Cold? And damp? Yep I know that too."

"When can we go?" she asked.

"Tomorrow..." he murmured, sitting on her bed, _dangerously _close to her. He could almost taste her skin, like peaches. Her heart beat loudly against her chest. Relief washed through him.

_She feels it too._

The blood rushing to her face made it softer. He reached over and brushed his fingers on her cheek, down the outline of her jaw, and under her chin. The look in her eyes took him over the edge. Moving closer to her he could now hear how hard her heart was beating. It was music to his ears. To his surprise she tilted her face up and gazed at him through her lashes. He swallowed hard and leaned in. His lips brushed hers lightly, then planted full. For a moment she sat confused as he kissed her, but gradually she began to move with him. Wrapping her hands around his neck tightly, she pulled him closer. He planted a hand on her tiny waist. Passion exploded at every touch, and he felt his lips starving for more of hers.

Pulling away he sat back and breathed. They stared at each other, both finding something new stirring within themselves.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" A voice behind them said. Deidara nearly broke his neck as his head followed the voice. There stood Hidan, looking almost shocked.

"Uh... who are you?" Amai asked.

"Hidan." Deidara answered for him.

"Thank you blondie but I can tell her myself." he snapped. His dark eyes narrowed and looked at the both of them.

"What the fuck were you two doing?"

Deidara laughed, trying to sound cocky.

"Does it matter? I'm in charge of her."

Hidan stared at him,

"Blondie's got a backbone eh?" He shook his head and laughed,

"Whatever. Pein wants to talk to you Deidara."

He glanced back nervously, but felt relief when Amai nodded. He rose slowly from the bed and walked out, looking at her through a small crack in the door. Wanting to tell her he would be back. He wasn't going to be gone for long. Palms clammy he shut the door completely and proceeded to follow Hidan.

* * *

** Twelve years prior**

She lie motionless on the ground. There was no blood, only the withered body. Amai sobbed and gripped her mother's hand.

"Mommy..." She murmured.

Five year old Amai knew nothing other than love. She had never felt something like this. A falling in her stomach and heart, that only made her tears flow worse. Knowing she had caused it made it worse. The gripping pain she now felt in her chest wrecked her body with tremors. Where was daddy? She needed him. Sayaka Murasaki was a beautiful woman. With long chocolate-colored hair, and dark shameless eyes. Both of Amai's parents were excellent shinobi, well-respected.

"Come back mommy." Amai sobbed louder. If only she could turn back time... If only she could control her anger.

No one would understand... It wasn't her fault. It was the ocean running inside her. That flow of power she knew no one else possessed. If anyone did they knew this feeling. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let go of her mother's hand. Taking a deep breath she walked to the door and opened it, all she could do was wait. Wait for things to hit.

_I can't stop..._

* * *

Amai shot up in bed, beads of sweat pouring down her face. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed she buried her face in her hands. She could only weep. The need for someone to hold her grew. Feeling empty she gulped the water next to her.

_Deidara... I need you. _This stopped her. Why did she need him? Why had she said that? Yet she knew it was true.

Her mind flashed back to the kiss. A zealous kiss. It brought her comfort to think that he _wanted_ to kiss her, to touch her. Not nearly enough to stop the ache in her chest. An ache that had been there since she was five.

The locks on her door suddenly clamored. Her tummy jumped and she turned to attention as it opened.

"D-Deidara?" she whispered into the darkness. Red eyes greeted her. Deflating slightly she sighed,

"Oh Itachi..."

"Do you want me to get Deidara?" he asked. There was a hint of something in his voice. Something like _hurt._

"Please." she whispered.

He shut the door lightly and was gone. Amai focused on the hope that he was coming. She didn't let the emptiness sway her, she let her inner talk to her.

_Don't be weak... Don't show defeat._ It told her promptly. The door opened again and there stood Deidara. She could barely see him in the dark, but the blue pierced the darkness.

"Deidara..." she murmured.

"I'm here." he closed the door and crossed the room to her bed. His familiar scent filled her nose. She felt his hand on hers, he was pulling her into his arms. She went graciously.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked softly in her ear.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Soon his hand was on her jaw, tilting her head. Heart throbbing she waited. His lips touched hers, and this time his mouth opened. She froze unsure of what to do. He pulled away,

"Open your mouth." It wasn't a command.

She did. He resumed his place on her mouth and slid his tongue in. A new sensation filled Amai. Blood rushed on her skin as she returned his kiss, her knees went weak. Gripping one another tighter they explored each other's mouths. His hands ran along her hair, caressed the skin on her back. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she shivered. Pulling away he looked into her eyes, hungry for more. She gulped and nodded.

Pushing his tongue inside her mouth again, his hands drifted lower. Settling for her thigh he rubbed a small area before drifting to the hem of the dress. He quickly lifted it over her head and discarded it. Amai felt compelled to take the black mesh shirt he wore off.

Putting his hand behind her head, he gently pushed her down on the bed. In the dark he admired her curvaceous body, her rather large breasts erect. She shut her eyes, knowing he could hear her heart. His lips found hers again, one of his hands cupping one of her breasts. The slight moan she let out in his mouth encouraged him further. His mouth trailed to her jaw then down her neck. Licking her neck, he began to suck lightly. This procured more moans from her. Heat flowed in between her legs.

"Go down more..." she gasped. Smiling he looked at her before kissing down her belly. Stopping to look at her panties. Black Lace.

"Don't stare."

Wasting no time he pulled them down and off. She was eager, she wanted his touch. Lightly spreading her legs, he kissed down her inner thigh. Fire ran through her veins. This was so right. Finally his mouth reached its destination and she arched her back. He flicked his tongue around in the wetness, tasting her sweetness.

"Deidara!" she moaned bucking her hips into his face.

"More!"

Suddenly a finger was penetrating her almost painfully. She was soon filled with pleasure as he slid it in, then out again. She could feel the climax coming to her, and Deidara apparently did too because he stopped and pulled away.

"Taste yourself." He said finding her mouth in the dark. A sweet syrup filled her mouth along with him. She pushed her hands along his smooth, toned chest, then down further to his pants. She could feel his large throbbing member even through them. Surprised she took it out.

"Wait." he breathed. She looked up at him.

"We aren't going all the way yet. I want that time to be really special." he cooed in her ear.

"Let me help you anyway." She said and placed herself on top of him. Moving her mouth to where he was throbbing she ran her tongue along the length. He breathed out hard. She placed her entire mouth around him and plunged down. He was melting in her mouth and she knew it.

"Oh my God..." he murmured.

Amai gagged herself with him, over, and over.

"Agh I'm gonna-" he said, without being able to finish. Hot, sweet, and sticky filled her mouth. Pulling away she swallowed and wiped her mouth. She sprawled herself next to him.

_I've never done this before... _

"You're really good for this being the first time you've ever done anything like this before." He laughed.

"How do you know I haven't?!" She asked flustered. He merely chuckled and leaned in to kiss her lightly. Then put his forehead to hers.

"Why do I keep coming into this fucking room?" Hidan's voice said from the door. The slightly short man stood at the door. He was young with silver hair, and dark eyes. Amai screamed and dove underneath the blankets.

"What do you want?!" Deidara snapped.

"I just- No. Pein wants both of you. Get dressed." He said, disgusted.

* * *

"I don't care what you two do. Just- do it somewhere no one is going to walk in on you." Pein said closing his eyes. Amai stood head pinted to the floor.

"Yes Pein-Sama." Deidara said. He was standing close to Amai which calmed her.

"Now tomorrow... Deidara I want you to introduce her to _everyone_. You are to make sure she attends the meeting." He said.

"Yes."

"Now please... Next time go to your room. At least you can lock that door." He said. Amai could tell he wasn't comfortable with this. She couldn't blame him either. Still... she was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank you guys for all the great reviews! It means so much to me :). I wanted to kind of answer some of your concern type things. **

** 1. The heavy lemon isn't always going to be there. I haven't even gotten started on it :) so get ready.**

** 2. Amai is indeed supposed to be a Mary-sue character... well the human side of her. The other part of her will jerk her from that category! I promise.**

** 3. If you aren't aware Amai is my character, and there's more coming. So don't worry, you didn't forget any characters XD.**

** Also I would like to tell you, a lot of the situations are written to music. It gives them themes, and makes the feelings more epic, if you will**

** Again thank you all! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I will answer them in the best way I can. All of your great reviews have made my day :D. Keep reading! 3**

* * *

The boy kicked her to the ground, she fell coughing up blood. Amai tried crawling away from her attackers. She felt a jolt of pain as someone landed on her back, they grabbed her hair. Collapsing, her hair was yanked, forcing her to look up at the other boy. He had red hair. He pushed her face to the ground, then back up. She spit blood and dirt, trying to struggle beneath him.

"Freak." he muttered, laughing.

"P-please... Stop." she begged. The boys didn't care for her whining. Suddenly her head was jerked back up, she felt the blade of a kunai at her throat. She swallowed hard.

"Does this scare you? Should I... Dig in?" He asked. The monster on top of her was not much older than she was, nine. A scream escaped her throat. Anger dug at her insides. Crawling fourth was an entity she hated. But it needed to come out of her. She knew this with cold certainty. Claws dug into the ground, an inhuman growl escaping her lips.

"What are you boys doing?" A masculine voice said behind them. The weight on Amai's back was lifted. She heard the sound of retreating footsteps. Amai couldn't stop crying, her face was planted in the dirt. Overcome with two kinds of relief, that she was alive, and that she didn't have to kill them.

Hands on her shoulders brought her up to see a young shinobi. He was maybe seventeen. She'd never seen him before.

"You're bleeding..." he said wiping at the blood running from somewhere on her forehead. The dirt that had gotten into the cut stung.

"Here let's go get you cleaned up. Hey it's okay. Don't cry."

He smiled at her, which made her stop. Who was he? Why was he so nice? Only her father had ever been this nice before. The guy reached into his pack and retrieved a cloth. Putting it to her forehead he looked her in the eyes. Something no one ever did.

"Why were those boys doing that to you?"

"Everyone's mean to me... They just kind of took it a step further."

"That's terrible... I'm Yuuki."

"I'm Amai." She practically whispered.

"Well Amai, let's take you home."

She nodded and took his outstretched hand.

A knock came at the iron door. Amai glanced up as Deidara strolled in her room in a joyous way. Narrowing her eyes she wondered why he was so chipper. The meeting she had attended was decent enough. Though... The feeling that had arisen in her made her question many things about herself. The Akatsuki were evil shadows in a black flame. Instead of cowering, she took her place among those shadows.

"Hey so I was thinking that-" Deidara started when he was interuppted by a deeper voice that made goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Not now Deidara, Little Angel and I have to go to treatment. Then we're going to the Spring." Itachi stated simply, emerging from the dark.

Deidara rolled his eyes,

"The Spring? Why there?"

"I don't know... Pein just instructed me to take her there." He said then shut his mouth. Something he did to tell everyone he was done talking. Deidara desperately wanted to argue, but he knew better. Deflating slightly he walked out of the room without a word.

Amai watched as he left, and wasn't as sad or disappointed as she should have been. Maybe it was because she was more comfortable with Itachi than most of the people she had come to know here. Especially not Zetsu. He reminded her of a gigantic death trap.

"Come now Angel." Itachi said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

They walked slowly in the catacombs. There were only a few bright places in the entire hideout. The operating room, the meeting room, and the entrance hall. Waiting at the end of the hall was Pein. The look on his face was close to boredom. Were they all so solemn all the time?

"No treatment today. Go straight to the spring." He said. Itachi stopped but only for a second then kept walking. Amai could see the light of the entrance hall breaking the wall of darkness.

"Try and keep up with me once we're outside." Itachi told her grabbing a cloak for her. She took the satin-like fabric in her hands, it was large.

"Hurry up." he said. She looked up to find him outside. Slipping it over her head she ran to follow him.

The sun hit her eyes, blinding her, fresh cold air jolted her lungs.

"Oh..." she reveled in the glorious feeling. Itachi jumped on a branch and rocketed himself forward. Stopping only to look at her, she was staring at her skin. Her _green_ skin. Bile rose in her throat.

"What the fuck is wrong with my skin?!"

"You've been in near complete darkness for almost a week. That's going to happen until we can start taking you out for sun." He said.

Amai nodded and joined Itachi, moving quickly. Her skin had always been pale, yet never green. She looked sick. Tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't been able to see it before. Trees flew by as she stared at the back of Itachi's head. Hoping she gained trust soon, just so she could get as much sun as possible. The line of trees was ending shortly ahead. On the last branch he stopped and looked at her.

"It's right here."

"Why am I here?"

"To get sun, swim, things like that." Itachi seemed to be able to speak easily around her.

The Spring turned out to be a beautiful clear pond that was fed by a waterfall, and ran out into a river. The scent of the waterlilies was almost intoxicating to her. waterlilies were a large part of her happiness, for she spent many days lounging near them. The scent reminded her of home, yet relaxed her. She hadn't felt so peaceful in days. She tugged the cloak over her head and gently laid it on a large stone.

She barely noticed Itachi positioning himself to sit under a tree, she dove headfirst into the water. It was pleasantly cool and refreshing. She sucked in a large breath, securing it with chakra, then dove under. Days spent under water flooded back as she explored the quite deep pond. The water was clear and she could see signs of light vegetation growing in it. She let herself float to the bottom, and gazed at the surface of the water. She could see the ripples from where the waterfall ran. Moments like these brought her happiness. And sometimes it was all that could make her happy.

There was commotion at the side where she'd dove in, a dark form loomed over the water. Amai felt a pang in her chest. Had something happened to Itachi? Suddenly the dark form dove in and located her. She froze and waited for the shape to get closer. It was Itachi. A deep relief washed through her, he was okay. But what was he doing? He was in front of her grabbing at her in the water. Taking her hand he forced her to the surface. She tried pushing him away, but was met with strength. She swallowed in a large breath of air, too quickly. The sting of chakra leaving them hurt.

"What the hell Itachi?!" She snapped.

"I thought you were drowning... It's usually not normal for people to stay underwater for fifteen minutes." He said simply, yet she could see slight alarm in his dark eyes.

_How long has it been?_ she thought. She softened slightly as she saw that alarm in his beautiful eyes. Up this close she could see even darker lines creasing them, creating velvet shadows. She was speechless for a moment.

"Well I do it all the time... I promise."

"I had to make sure." He said then turned to exit the pond.

As he climbed out Amai noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. His pale skin was so well toned, but he had many scars. A long one ran along his back, and looked to be from some sort of sword. Still the sight of his toned muscles made Amai sink into the water, heat rising to her cheeks. Loose pieces of hair fell into his face. She was absoleutly captivated. Her heart thudded. What was going on? The world was going pink. He turned suddenly and stared back at her. A look passed in his eyes, one she'd seen before...

"Itachi... How did you get into the Akatsuki?" she asked.

He put the shirt he had worn back on and took his place underneath the tree. He talked to her, and she had the feeling she was the only person he talked to freely.

"I killed my entire clan, except for my little brother."

The answer stunned her but only for a moment. Of course people who did these sorts of things would be in an organization like the Akatsuki.

"Why?" She asked lightly.

"My entire family had been corrupt for decades, something had to be done." She expected, instead he shrugged.

"To protect my little brother."

Amai chose not to press it. She swam around a little in the shallows then got out to join Itachi. She sat in the sun warming her cold skin.

"Amai..." Itachi said barely above a whisper. He'd never said her name before. It gave her chills.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft and high.

He didn't answer for the longest time and for one horrific moment she felt he had disappeared. Her jewel like eyes moved to his. Lightning flashed between them. The look in his eyes nearly drove her off the deep end. His hand was on hers as he gazed into her eyes. Why all of a sudden were guys throwing themselves at her like this?! But she searched Itachi's eyes, and found many things he hid from everyone. Immense pain, regret, and... and longing. For what she had no idea yet she felt it in her core. His other hand was tracing patterns on the cold, damp skin of her shoulder.

"How do you feel about Deidara?" He asked startling her.

"I... I don't know." Was all she could force out. At the moment she knew not how she felt about Deidara. At the moment she couldn't remember who he was. A look of almost relief came into his eyes. He only showed emotion through his eyes, and to Amai. The heat of the sun on her skin began to creep all over her body. Few moments could be appreciated like this. Her head spun, her knees were very weak. She couldn't explain why these things were happening to her but they coincidentally were. Itachi narrowed his eyes and looked at her through his own long lashes. Even though she had green skin, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Angel..." he murmured, touching his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes, loving the presence of him so close to her. His breath warming her lips. Her heartbeats were deep and meaningful now. She wasn't aware of her own emotions. But as the warmth on her mouth came closer she was almost sure she- a rustling in the brush made them jump apart. Amai hugged her knees as Deidara and Tobi stepped through. Amai's vision surged with stars. She glanced back at Itachi who had cleared his eyes of emotion, and was staring blankly ahead.

_What?!_

"Hey guys! Wanna eat lunch here? Yeah?" Deidara beamed.

"Hi Amai-senpai, hi Itachi-Senpai." Tobi said waving gleefully.

"S-sure-" Amai started, Itachi rose and looked at her, a small amount of emotion just for her. Then he looked at Deidara.

"I'm going back. You guys take her home." He said and wandered back into the trees. She let out a breath. Why was he so complicated?

"Well do you want to eat here Amai?" Deidara asked, hope in his eyes. Since the moment she and Itachi had shared was gone, and since she could remember who Deidara was, she nodded. Tobi clapped.

"Yes good, good!" he said. Amai stared at him. He was so strange.

"You'll get used to it."

Apparently Tobi had prepared the food, an udon soup with fresh vegetables.

"I grow 'em myself." he told her proudly.

"Well they taste delicious." She trilled alongside him.

Amai's mind was far away however... She was back in that moment with Itachi. That was the only place she wanted to be in the world.

* * *

Itachi stared at the dark ceiling of his room. It wasn't nearly as big as Amai's, but he was comfortable in it. Mixed feelings. That was all he could think. He didn't know what had come over him at the Spring... but he wasn't sure he disliked it. Shaking his head he sat up, she sure was something inhuman. She had to be. No female could ever capture his emotions like she could. He fell back on the bed again with a thump of frustration. Maybe he'd take a nap. He suddenly felt something... a presence. One familiar. Sasuke...

Itachi remembered their last meeting, Sasuke was on the brink of insanity.

_If I can't kill you! I'll kill what's most important to you!_

At the time Itachi cared for nothing. But now he had a little angel to protect with his life. And he was starting to feel that it wasn't because he was instructed to.

Sasuke had to die...

* * *

"Tomorrow you're mine." Deidara whispered in Amai's ear. Her heart beat, nervous. She was then locked in her room, left to her inner turmoil.

There was no sense to be made on the conflict within her heart. The marble was cold beneath her cold feet, the cloak creating great black and red mist. In her distraught fit she'd messed her lilac hair. A combination of green skin, wild hair, and crazy hair, made her look barbaric. She stopped in front of the full length mirror, looking at herself. She was beautiful, in a hunter sort of way. A snarl escaped her lips.

_You get mad over a slight green tint to your skin? Remember how you felt when it was-_

**Shhh I don't want to hear that.**

She growled and collapsed on her bed. Torture. It was terrible. She didn't bother to fix the mess atop her head. Who cared? She didn't. The door to her room opened, and in stepped Itachi. She found her hands on her head fixing the curls.

"H-hi." She said.

"You're sleeping with me in my room from now on." He said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Amai stared.

"What?"

"You heard me. Pein's orders. Now come along. It's bath time for you."

Itachi's room was so much smaller than Amai's, and it was extremely dark. She felt comfortable here. The large bed was covered in a black comforter, and a black couch sat in the corner near a desk. A large bookshelf stood next to that. Itachi motioned to the bed,

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

A small relief. She crawled onto the bed, careful to keep the back of her nightdress down. He flipped the dim light off and she settled under the covers.

She could hear Itachi's sleep breathing, deep and slow. It lulled her into stillness, as she was able to hold her breath for long periods of time. Soon however, she was drifting off, breath returning to her. She fell into black sleep.

* * *

Amai clawed the ground, her wings ready for any movement. She was being chased by someone through the forest. Stopping she was going to end this charade once and for all. A small commotion was being made in bushes to her left, her head snapped to attention and out stepped an unfamiliar shinobi. He was _beautiful_, the cloak around her settled. Tall, copper skinned, eyes of chocolate, and hair of chesnuts. He had a smirk on his face.

"It's time Angel." he said. Everyone seemed to call her that now. Confusion made her draw back a little.

"Go where?"

"With me."

Her anger returned. The monster was fighting it's way up inside her, she was going to let it out. _He_ would not ruin her new home, she had made it. He pulled his lips back, revealing fangs dripping with blood. An eye fell from his mouth. An eye with Sharingan.

"ITACHI!" She screamed.

* * *

Itachi bolted awake at the sounds of female screams in his room. He looked around in the dark, seeing Amai thrashing around in bed, screaming. Emotion welled up inside him, he went to her.

"Amai! Amai!" he said fiercly shaking her. Tears were running from her eyes, as she screamed.

He finally managed to shake her awake, he could see the bright blazing color of her yellow eyes. The tears poured down her face,

"You had a nightmare."

She stared at him with wet eyes, it pained him.

"I know..." She whispered, her body was then hit with a wave of sobs.

Pulling her close, he buried her head in his chest, and ignored the wetness from her tears. He rocked her slightly and her sobs gently faded into hiccups. When he moved to go back to his couch she grabbed at his shirt.

"Don't leave me please." She wasn't looking at him. To his own surprise he positioned himself behind her in the bed. Curving his body around hers, she fit perfectly. He could tell she felt safe, and he felt safe as well. Itachi Uchiha was making a turn down a new path. And he knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining somewhere. She knew it because she could smell it. Amai was half aware of the heartbeat that didn't belong to her. Stuck in the middle land of conscious and unconscious, she tried to think of whose body heat it was keeping her warm. The room was chilled so cold, her nose was icy. She distantly wondered if her skin would turn blue. Blue instead of green, she'd look like Kisame, he wasn't all that bad... Kisame...

_Itachi! _she thought eyes fluttering open. That's who was next to her. Looking up slightly, she met those dark eyes. His lashes were casting shadows on his cheeks. Her breath caught.

"Morning Little Angel."

"This is later than I usually sleep." She said.

"Yes... It's raining out, we have no duties today... Well besides you. But lately you haven't been much of a duty."

Heat rose to her cheeks. What did he mean by that?

"Are you saying I'm really easy to take care of?"

He nodded slightly,

"You were very compliant, and now that you're a member we can trust you a bit. But not much more than before, until Pein gives the all clear."

So she was trusted? But not fully? She could live with that. With nowhere else to go she needed to accept what was happening to her, besides it wasn't like they planned on killing her. There are fates worse than this... In reality she had come to this conclusion the second day of her capture. Seeing as though she had no power against them, as they had taken her down, and restricted her power... There was nothing she could do.

Itachi's hand was on her cheek, rough from work, yet so very soft. She looked up at him. The emotion was there.

"What about Deidara?" She whispered, almost as if afraid Deidara would hear.

"He will know nothing that goes on behind these walls, behind that door."

His eyes flickered with a deep realization of this, and they grew warm as he caressed her face. This place was suddenly her Heaven, she wanted nothing to do with the outside world. She wanted everything to do with this renegade ninja. So many emotions... Suddenly his head was moving closer to hers. His lips were aimed, for hers. Dead on target. She felt him stop, his breath on her lips.

_Stick your tongue in his mouth! _Her inner cheered.

**Shut up.**

His lips neared, her heart beat fast. The tingle she felt as his lips brushed her own, was nothing short of sticking a fork in a light socket. A loud banging noise came at the door. Itachi lifted his head from the pillow, clearly annoyed. He looked at her,

"Go." she whispered and rolled over to stare at the wall. She knew who it was without a doubt.

"You _bastard_!" Deidara said barging in. His hair fell around him, his eyes were crazy and distraught with anger. Amai rolled over sleepily to look at him, she too was annoyed. She really disliked the way he kept interrupting her moments with Itachi.

"Why am I a bastard?" Itachi asked.

"You... you... you pervert! Why is Amai in here?! Not in her room?!" Deidara screamed.

Before Amai's eyes could properly follow Itachi was pinning Deidara on the wall by his throat. He was leaning up close to his ear,

"You idiot. It was Pein's orders."

"Then why didn't he put her with me?-"

Itachi squeezed tighter.

"This is a threat only I can stop. Get used to it." He let him go.

Deidara's head was down, his face hidden behind hair.

"Fine." He muttered and left the room, slamming the door.

Itachi and Amai just looked at each other, knowing that their moment had passed. No matter, there would be more.

* * *

Itachi stood in front of Pein, his face taught with urgency. They were waiting for Deidara.

"Will it be so easy for him to realize how vital it is?" Itachi asked.

"Perhaps... Perhaps not, he's still only nineteen. His ego might be hurt a bit."

"I think it's more than his ego, Pein-Sama."

A smirk spread on Pein's handsome face. He knew this all to well, yet chose not to say so. Deidara's skulking form filled the doorway, he must have known what was coming.

"Deidara, quit pouting. You have to realize why I have made this choice. And the story behind it." Pein snapped. Deidara looked at him, clearly giving up. Pein leaned back in his chair, putting his attention to the ceiling.

"It's important you understand that I put Amai in Itachi's room for a few reasons, the main one, is the threat against her."

"Sure she's in some great ass danger all of a sudden when probably no fucking one knows where she is!" He bellowed.

"That is not true. You spoke to her father, he misses her. A lot. We now know that he's hired a team of shinobi from the Cloud Village to find her."

"How the hell does that apply to us?" Deidara was livid.

"They have a list... Of organizations they suspect. Ours is on it."

This finally registered on the blonde's face, he tried to hide it.

"Luckily they'll have months of work finding us. Since we've moved locations. The second reason is the fact that Itachi is the only one in this organization that can protect her. If anyone invades, he can take her from here, and then protect her as efficiently."

Sighing Deidara nodded.

"Last thing. Itachi is going to assume full responsibility for her, you are put off duty for good."

Deidara lashed out at Itachi, trying to grab him by his throat. Of course Itachi was quick on the draw, he took Deidara's hair tight. Bashing his face bloody against the wall then throwing him aside. Deidara crumpled against the wall,

"This is why you can't be in charge of her. You're too rash. Idiot." Itachi spat and walked from the office.

"He's right. This is the sole reason." Pein stated and walked from the office.

* * *

Amai sat in the meeting room, in a high-backed chair. She was alone awaiting Pein. The table in front of her was made of marble. There was a lot of that in this place. Very classy for an underground hideout. She faintly wondered if this had always been their hideout.

"You admire the marble." A voice made of cool steel said behind her. She turned to see the tower of a man, Pein, her new leader. His spiked orange hair was slightly ruffled, the piercings gleamed in the light. She swallowed.

"It's nice." She said.

"Yes now-" He began and moved beside her kneeling down until he was at her level.

"Little Angel we have some trouble. Not with you... but with your father."

She widened her eyes, suddenly very afraid.

"It isn't only him. It's a bigger problem than that." He vanished and reappeared on her other side. She let out a squeal.

"Unrest in the Village of the Waterfall. They're nervous with you around, with you gone? The village is a wreck. You're needed for something I have yet to figure out."

He faded again, this time he came behind her. He was in her ear,

"You're very special you know that? Everyone wants you around, even those who don't want you around. I hate to tell them you're mine now. All mine..." His voice drifted off. He was in front of her suddenly, toying with a curl.

"No one else can have you Angel, you're mine. Yet... I don't think you mind do you?"

Awe struck Amai shook her head. She had no other choice, the black spirals in his purple eyes were mesmerizing.

"Uchiha will be your sole care-giver for the time being. You will sleep in his room, he will take you out, he will feed you, and you are now his partner."

Lucidity caught her mind and she nodded. Itachi Uchiha was her new parter. She tried to disguise the pleasure welling in her.

"What happens behind closed doors stays behind those doors." He added.

Glancing up Pein nodded at someone behind her. Itachi.

"Go back to your room now, or whatever. You have today and tomorrow off. Rain isn't letting up for two days."

"Yes Pein-Sama." Itachi and Amai said in unison. They watched as he left, Itachi waited exactly until this moment to speak.

"You're so comfortable with all of this."

"It isn't like I have a choice do I?"

He looked at her then, his eyes playing amusement.

"I guess you don't."

"W-what are we doing now?" She whispered.

"Let's go back to the room." He said.

A feeling rose in her stomach, the only way to describe it would be utter excitement. One could only guess what they were going there for. They walked slowly in the darkness, the ground rough beneath Amai's bare feet. Anticipation fluttered in her belly. It was all she could do not to run the room to speed up whatever was going to happen.

_He's doing this on purpose._ She thought, and knew instantly this was true.

_Game on._ She smirked.

She guessed he was going to string it along, as long as it took for her to be driven to insanity. As they neared the door her stomach began to flip, her heart beating faster. Both of them seemed to pick their pace up, but not so much as to look like they were running there. Deidara could still be around.

"Do you like books kunoichi?" Itachi asked suddenly unlocking his door._ Their _door.

"Yes very much."

"Good. We're reading for a while."

That must have been code... Maybe. The room let out a swirl of cooler air, a scent of cologne flowed with it. The darkness enveloped them as Itachi closed the door and crossed the room to turn the light on. Amai herself wandered over to the large bookshelf, admiring his collection.

"You have an impressive collection here. I love almost every book you have here."

"Pick one and begin reading." He offered.

She picked one she hadn't seen before. It was leather-bound, gray, and weathered. The book was called _Flight_, and had a picture of a single black feather. She should know something about flying. Pouncing on the bed she opened the book and began reading.

* * *

Amai couldn't focus on the book she was reading. Her eyes kept scanning the words, but could only comprehend a fourth of them. She was waiting for Itachi to make some sort of that didn't come she finally settled into the book and lost herself in a different world.

She faintly heard movement beside her. It wasn't until Itachi literally took the book from her, and set it down, that she noticed he had brought himself next to her. She looked over at him, that excitement returning. He took her face in his hands, and looked into her eyes, he was mesmerizing.

"This time no one is going to interrupt me." He said soberly.

The feelings that stirred in her chest were almost overwhelming. She could almost forgive anyone that had ever hurt her in the past, looking into Itachi's eyes. This was cliche, because he had killed his entire clan. But she didn't care. His fingers gently tilted her face up, and he leaned in. This time their lips made contact. Something alien filled her entire body, a wonderful alien that tingled. He had truly driven her off the edge. She noticed the way he drove their lips more tightly into one another. Grasping at each other they fell in a heap on the bed. Nothing had ever been like this. For the both of them. Breaking the kiss, Itachi looked out of breath,

"Angel..." He whispered.

She couldn't respond, only play with her lips. They still tingled. He stared at her for another moment and went in again.

* * *

Itachi was tangled in skin, smooth and sultry. No clothes had been shed just yet, he was getting intoxicated off Amai's kisses. No telling what more would bring him. She was fire, lightning, raw energy. Touching her was much like a joyous chidori reception.

No... He wasn't going to more than this just this for the time being. No telling what would happen to him then. He was obviously insane. What was this delicate creature in his arms? Itachi a hard, cold, precise, _numb_, renegade ninja, was being broken. His walls and barriers were being torn down, as his lips attacked hers. Itachi wasn't afraid... More curious than anything. His own limits were being pressed, something inside of her drew him closer. He was attracted to her monster. Her own evils, her powers.

_Most people run..._ He thought to himself.

He could establish a telepathic current between them using his Sharingan. They could share everything with each other. There was no hiding when this happened. To do this however... they needed to be in the deepest form of connection possible. This utter beauty she possessed resonated within her entire being. This struck multiple chords in his ice cold heart. Amai would be his best partner yet. Soon he knew she would be tested and prodded until her true powers were exposed... But he allowed the both of them to revel in the new, electric, alien, feeling.

If for a moment... Itachi believed in happy endings. Only for a moment.

* * *

"Konan..." Pein motioned toward the beautiful shinobi.

"Watch the hideout... I'm going to see Hikari. She has to know something." He said then departed into the rain.

Konan smirked and sat down at his desk, watching him as he jumped about the trees.

The only sound around Pein was rain. The wet surfaces of the branches procured his momentum, he was moving at an extremely fast rate. He stopped on a branch looking down at the path that wound in between the trees. Inhaling deeply he smelled the scent of wet leaves, and rocks.

_Like being home_... He snorted and continued his journey.

Hikari was the daughter of a dead book keeper in a place not quite a village. He was a frequent to it for it's large collection of books and scrolls, with seemingly infinite knowledge on everything. This would be the perfect place to find more about his new favorite creature.

Hikari herself was a beautiful eighteen year old, playful, fun, intelligent. Pein thought of introducing her to Deidara... In an attempt to quiet his infernal sobs. If anyone was to take the Angel's heart, it should be Itachi... He needed something to break the ice anyway. Pein had never even saw him smile...

Landing no more than a few feet before Hikari's reference place, he noticed the rain had worsened. He wasn't very far from the Land of Frost. This small dwelling was technically on the outskirts of that. These being the summer months brought mercy on the land from frost and snow. Yet the cold bit at Pein's fingers as he knocked on the door.

Bright eyed, brunette, Hikari welcomed him,

"Pein! Come in, come in! Oh you poor thing, it's freezing out there!" She cried dragging him inside.

"Not where I came from." He muttered. She beamed at him, and he returned the smile with a bit less verve.

"Are you hungry Pein?" Hikari asked shutting the door tightly behind him.

"I am a slight bit."

"You just miss my cooking huh?" She said with a giggle.

"You got me. I can't visit as often with my- family, and all."

"Bring them too!"

"That wouldn't be possible Hikari, there are so many of them." He said quickly.

She just looked at him with icy blue eyes. Her smile returned and she moved to the kitchen, tying an apron around her waist. He turned and gazed at the shelves of books below. The wide staircase that led down to them on the other side of the balcony was carpeted in green.

"So what brings you here Pein?" Hikari questioned preparing a platter of food for the both of them.

"Do you happen to have any of the Yokai scrolls?"

She stopped, looking at him,

"Yokai? Supernatural scrolls?"

"Yes more specifically the Red Yokai scrolls."

"What do you want with supernatural monsters Pein?" She said with a nervous laugh.

"I have a little creature... she's got some powers and I need to figure out what they are."

Glancing up, she studied him for a moment, then nodded. It wasn't exactly a lie... He did need to figure his little angel out. She wasn't a normal shinobi.

"Go down in the library... Shelf closest to the window at the end. On the top all seven are there."

"Now Miss Hikari how did you get this collection?" Pein asked crossing the way to the stairs.

"You know how silly." She replied with another giggle.

She was right, anyone who knew of this library knew it had been passed down generations. Hikari's ancestors had put it together over time. The scrolls Pein sought were almost four hundred years old in themselves. They told of legendary monsters and beings. He had never had hands on them himself. He had gathered intel from Konan about what they were. The only place that could hold even one of them had to be here. The rest could have been scattered across the world.

Pein wandered among the gigantic shelves until he came to the very last one. Sure enough on the top, barely out of his reach, were seven pale scrolls, withered. All had red seals around them. Snatching them he returned to the first level, setting them on the table.

The seal required a jutsu.

"Hikari? Can you break the seals for me?"

"They're all normal keeper seals, I told you what to do."

"Ah yes but I seem to have forgotten how to do these things." He said with a feigned sigh.

She set the platter of bowls on the table and propped a hand on her hip.

"Really? Really Pein?" She said, trying to be serious but smiled.

Her hands moved in formation of the all to familiar jutsu, all the scrolls popping open.

"Are you going to need all of them?"

"No. There are about maybe four scrolls I can rule out... I just need to find a reference point, then I'm sure you have research books."

"Here are five creatures I can choose from."

"These are all myths Pein."

"Maybe. But this girl has more than one form of chakra, and each blazes beyond most. Except mine of course."

"Well do you have any idea what she is?"

"I'm thinking... a Succubus." He murmured, seconds before hearing her gasp lightly.

* * *

Pein flitted through the trees in a speedy effort to return to the hideout. He had borrowed five different books. Each on a separate creature: Angel, Demon, Fae, Harpy, and Succubus. Pein had decided he would take each, and he would study her behavior more closely.

He stopped when he heard muffled conversation below him. He was almost to Akatsuki territory. The new Akatsuki base had been placed on the edge of the Fire country, near Lightning country. It was almost in between the two. Still yet hardly anyone used this part of forest for travel, even though the Cloud Village was behind them. Almost near his home village. The portion of the woods the base was in, was hardly used, yet still more public than the last. Why? Most people chasing the Akatsuki were looking for a hideout in very rural areas. Not one in plain sight.

Looking down Pein saw three male shinobi. He decided to warn them not to stray too far from this path. He dropped down in front of them, causing them to stop. They stood facing off for a moment. Pein couldn't take his eyes off the apparent leader. A tall, deeply tanned shinobi, with chestnut colored hair falling in his equally toned eyes. They held fierce intensity, they were from the Cloud Village.

"Greetings." Pein said casually.

"Hello." The adolescent offered.

"What're you boys doing on this path? No one uses it."

"We're going on a mission. This path is faster because no one's ever on it." He said. Pein could tell he was immensely lazy.

"I'd be careful. Don't let your guard down. There's danger in the forest." He warned.

The young man smiled slightly,

"Thank you. Have a wonderful day."

"You too.." Pein muttered and disappeared in the trees. Knowing that they were after his Angel. He smiled unkindly at the rain,

_Game on._


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY****  
**

** Hi guys :D I just wanted to tell you this is chapter and some chapters to come are from a new characters point of view. He is a character designed for a really close friend of mine. I swear he is important to the story line, and I will be sure to include a bit of Amai's situation in each. But enjoy :)**

** One thing: The logic behind Itachi wanting to kill Sasuke in chapter 4- Itachi has spared Sasuke once before. Now he's getting in his way. Itachi's nature= simple.**

** I had to elaborate on this because SOMEONE brought this to my attention.**

** Thank you for all your great responses, the followers, and my favorites on the story. I will not abandon my ****original plot and such.**

** Keep faith and trust me I love you all :3 3**

* * *

"How far away is this damn village?" The large, well-built shinobi, Ryota Dai asked his teammates, Koji Madoka, and Takehiko Tamotsu.

"Shut up and keep moving. Who cares how long the walk is?" Koji trilled.

"Watch your mouth pretty boy."

"Both of you shut up." Takehiko said finally stopping to look back at them. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Whining, and fighting aren't gonna get us there any sooner."

Takehiko was an eighteen year old chunin from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. As were Koji, and Ryota. He and his team had been summoned to the Waterfall village by a man with the name Kimmimaro Murasaki. They weren't told specifics on the mission, only that it was some sort of reconnaissance.

Koji crossed his arms, his long silver hair fluttered around him.

"What are we doing there anyway?"

"Nothing new Ko, none of us know."

He nodded closing his eyes, Ryota looked over at him.

"We'll find out. I hope it's something I can use jutsu in."

"I agree!" Koji said sounding royal. Takehiko rolled his eyes.

"Come on you two, I think we're almost there. I smell water."

They nodded and began walking again.

Takehiko couldn't shake the heavy feeling of dread he'd had since running into that- man. The gallant pale man moved with such precision and grace, he seemed rather like a wolf. His height matched Takehiko's perfectly, which is where all similarity stopped. The older shinobi had hair the color of carrots, deep purple eyes, skin that resembled moonlight. His unkind face filled with all sorts of piercings. What bothered Takehiko the most was the black robe, decorated with clouds the color of blood. Who was he? He knew he'd find out. Which gave him the feeling of dread. He looked to the trees where his pet monkey leaped along with them.

"Senshi." He shouted at the dark form obscured by leaves. He held his arm out and Senshi leaped on it. He climbed on his shoulders and settled there.

* * *

The village wasn't as large as their own, but was charming nonetheless. The three boys moved with caution, as all eyes were on them. They didn't need to ask directions to the house of where their mission lie, they just followed the path from town to come to a house right near the large waterfall.

"Here we are..." Takehiko whispered. He knocked on the large door.

The door opened but not all the way, a towering figure stood behind it, icy eyes stared them down.

"Is Kimmimaro Murasaki-San home?" Takehiko asked with a strong bold voice.

"Who's asking?" A deep rumble answered him, his teammates shrunk back a bit.

"We are the three chunin from the cloud village. Takehiko Tamotsu, Koji Madoka, and Ryota Dai."

The door swung wide to reveal the mountain of the man behind it. His stern face was rather young, yet cut deeply with stress lines.

"I am Kimmimaro. Come in." He said.

Takehiko proudly strolled in the home. It was both quaint and immaculate all at the same time. The man -Kimmimaro- forced a slight laugh,

"I'm sorry the place is a mess."

"No Murasaki-San it's perfectly fine."

He motioned for them to sit on a couch, he took a place in the chair directly in front of them. Looking at them for a moment he cocked an eyebrow,

"You boys were surely named well... Except for you." He said to Takehiko.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Madoka means flower, and here's a pretty boy. Dai means large, look at the size of him. But you- you look really lazy. Very good-looking, but lazy. Nothing prince-like about you."

Takehiko could only smile.

"I suppose you want to know why you're here-" He began before sliding a photo over to them. Picking it up lightly Takehiko was surprised.

A stunning girl not much younger than he was stood beaming at him. Her skin was the color of peach blossoms, lavender hair, and eyes the color of yellow jewels. She was feral yet sweet all at the same time. All three shinobi took in a breath.

"That's my daughter."

"Oh?"

"She's been missing for two weeks now. One day she went out to the edge of the village as she always does, and didn't come home. I've brought you here to go find her."

"Not to be rude sir, but we have no idea as where to look."

"I know what might have happened. I have a list of four organizations... S-Classed organizations, with S-Rank missing nin's in them."

"How does this pertain to your daughter? Organizations like that don't go stealing people's kids."

The man slammed his hands on the table startling them all.

"Damn it! My daughter is very important! Not only to me... but to the safety of this village."

"What do you mean."

"My daughter was born with seven different chakras. _Seven_. Each one of them are different and very powerful. Three of the chakras belong to a beast inside of her, she called Kurai Akuhei when she was a child."

"Dark Evil?"

"Yes. This beast isn't exactly a beast, I don't know what it is. I only know it's evil and destructive beyond compare. If she lets herself go, it comes forth and sucks the life from anything she touches. If she gets angry it comes out and kills, taking the essence of whatever it killed with it. That's how it feeds, and keeps quiet in her."

"The second chakra it has gives her wings, delicate white wings. The third chakra is unknown. For the monster to come out of her fully and transform her, she needs to allow it. Unless the things restricting it are torn away."

Takehiko couldn't believe what he was hearing, he stared down at the photo. Trying to imagine this innocent looking creature taking lives to fan the flames created by something inside of her. The wings he could imagine, she looked so much like an angel.

"Has she ever allowed it out?"

Kimmimaro shook his head. Suddenly Takehiko could see why organizations of criminals could want her. She was a source of raw power.

"What about the other four chakras?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do know they keep the beast at bay..."

Kimmimaro got up and paced the room, pounding a fist on the wall leaning on it.

"She killed her mother when she was five. Not intentionally, she got mad and touched her and-" He hit the wall again.

"Murasaki-san?" Takehiko said,

"Yes?"

"We'll help you."

He smiled and walked back over to the chair, relieved.

"You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Now what's her name? And what're those organizations?" He asked eagerly.

"Her name is Amai, she's seventeen. The organization at the top of my list is the Akastuki...Have you heard of them?"

Dread.

"No."

He slid a folder to Takehiko. One labeled in large letters _Daybreak_. He swallowed and opened it.

_Akatsuki/Daybreak Organization. An organization created by three young shinobi named,Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. The original motive of this group was to stop the tyranny in their own village. After the death of Yahiko it became a haven teeming with criminal S-Rank missing ninjas. Their main goal is to capture all tailed beasts in the world and instill a world "peace".. _

_ Known members: _

_ Pein Nagato_

_ Deidara_

_ Konan_

_ Zetsu_

_ Kisame Hoshigaki_

_ Kakuzu_

_ Hidan_

_ Sasori no Akasuna_

_ Obito Uchiha_

_ Itachi Uchiha..._

The name caught in his mind. He had heard this name before. But where?

"Who is this Itachi?" He asked Kimmimaro.

"Flip the page. He's the most well-known of the Akatsuki."

Upon flipping the page Takehiko had to catch a falling picture. A man with alluring red eyes, pale skin, and long black hair that was tied back greeted him. None of this shocked Takehiko more than the cloak he wore, long black, decorated with clouds of blood. He looked at Kimmimaro.

"Do you have anymore pictures of other members?" He asked frantically.

"Take-Chan you okay?" Koji said next to him, frowning. Kimmaro shook his head.

"I saw a man with this cloak- on the way here."

A look registered on Kimmimaro's face, his eyes widened.

"What did he look like?"

"He had orange hair, and purple eyes. His face had so many piercings. He was like... Thirty?"

"Which way did you guys travel?"

"Back roads."

Feeling on the edge of victory Takehiko remembered something.

"Damn it... This still doesn't prove she's with them."

"Well this means we can look for them first." Koji said, looking over Takehiko saw he was smiling.

"Their base was rather public a while ago. In a very rural area. I went looking for it myself a few days ago..." Kimmimaro said softly.

"What did you find?"

"They've moved. Where was the man you saw going?"

"Pretty much the opposite way we were going."

"That might mean something..." Kimmimaro muttered getting up to pace furiously.

The feeling that arose in Takehiko was one not unfamiliar. A deep sensation of determination that he'd been feeling since he was thirteen. He was going to find this girl. And he was going to find her alive.

"We'll find her Murasaki-San. My team and I will take care of everything and she will be home soon." He said triumphantly, placing his foot on the coffee table.

"Thank you... Um could you please not stand on the table?"

"God, Take-Chan, have some class."

Takehiko smiled sheepishly, stepping off, still no one could break this feeling that had come over him.

Kimmimaro gave them the folders of the different organizations and saw them off. Takehiko's fingers burned with the Akatsuki's folder. Deep in his core he knew that these people had the girl Amai... If a guy like the Uchiha was in it, what other kinds of monsters were among him? The realization that they would have to learn as much as they could about each of the members struck him. He knew they couldn't go into battle with people they knew nothing about.

He looked to his friends who smiled at him. True friends.

Though normal enough on the outside Takehiko was lazy, yet very talented, and very intelligent. But in the village he called home he was alienated, hated, distrusted. Though most everyone who felt this way hid it behind fake smiles. He never understood why they treated him like this, it wasn't like... It wasn't like he'd done anything anyway.

A trauma that would never go away plagued his dreams. The feeling that he had been useless to stop it would always haunt him. And a feeling of vengeance above all others, he tried to ignore. He knew this would make him weak and bitter, which was something he couldn't afford. Not with his little brother and mother, he could not be weak.

Though anger and resentment often plagued him. The hatred was directed toward his very own vile rogue father.

* * *

**Five years before**

The day when things changed for Takehiko began like any other. Waking up as usual, fighting with his two younger brothers, kissing his mother lightly on the cheek before leaving with his brother for training. He was only thirteen, the brother that came along with him was eight, his youngest brother was five.

Takehito's father was a well respected shinobi in the Cloud Village. His name was Hiro Tamotsu, and was never home. Despite the fact everyone respected him, Takehiko never liked him. Being his eldest son, he wasn't treated as his brothers were, even at their age. It was often very awkward for Takehiko to be alone with his father because they never spoke. Maybe he knew... Maybe that's why he isolated himself from his own father.

The favoritism his father played with his younger brothers had no effect on the way he felt about them. Nori a hard trainer even at the age of eight, loved to spar with his brother. Ryuu was a big help to his mother when their father wasn't around. Takehiko considered this to be his only family. The man named Hiro was just a story told. Until he came around. No attempt was ever made to be nice to Takehiko by his father. That is where the base of resentment came from. The other parts of the hatred resonated from the wary look in his mother's eyes, the loneliness that plagued her, and Hiro's lack of caring. And the way he left his brother's without so much as goodbye.

The last time Hiro had left Takehiko caught him. He was livid.

"You _coward!_" He spat the usual laziness he withheld leaving him.

"Why are you leaving in the middle of the night? Why do you do that?! Without a word. Do you know what you put mom through?"

Hiro stared at the boy coldly.

"That is none of your concern. Go to bed."

"It _is_ my concern."

"You're thirteen you stupid boy. What gives you the right to belittle me?"

"Nori and I are the ones who take care of this house. Usually that's a father's responsibility."

"Don't worry... I'll be gone for good soon." He hissed at Takehiko.

"You... Bastard!" He said and lunged for him.

The man swung his arm casually and hit Takehito somewhere between the ribs. Pain blossomed in the area. The stubborn boy went after him again, this time landing a jab in his neck. Hiro caught his throat and picked him up. Takehito struggled dangling, fighting for air.

"Go away stupid child." Was the last four words his father said to him. Before that day.

Nori skipped beside Takehito, babbling on about new things he'd learned. Both were in good spirits, the sun was setting things were good. The walkway to their house hadn't changed. The front door hadn't been tampered with. Yet when they arrived inside both of Takehiko's hands were yanked behind his back, his vision restricted, and he was thrown to the floor. He could faintly hear Ryuu sobbing, and Niro's labored breathing. He was struggling to keep calm himself.

"They're all here. " A strange man's voice said.

"I've got Ryuu... Hiro told you what to do." Another unfamiliar voice.

A snicker and the sound of something metallic. Something _sharp _and metallic. Takehito's mind raced, his heart throbbed painfully in his chest. Where was his mother? What was his father doing?

Suddenly the answer to his first question came. The sound of his mother shrieking in pain in another room got Takehito to his feet. Only for someone to push him back down. The screams stopped all that was left was a sickening gurgle.

"Lovely mother you boys have. What a looker. Too bad really." A voice said.

The feeling of a sharp sword on his back, he waited. His heart was in his throat.

"I hate to use a sword for this- but well boss's orders." The man said and pressed the blade into Takehiko's back. That's when he fell into blackness.

The blackness lasted for what felt like a long time. He woke somewhere still unable to see. The air was thick and heavy with a strange smell. It took him a few moments to realize the air was scented with_ blood_. He remembered then the events that led him into the black. He must be alive if he smelled blood. Takehiko squirmed and moved around, breaking his wrists from the weak bindings. There was a tight band around his eyes that he ripped from his head.

The utter horror that surrounded him still haunted him. He lay in a puddle of his own blood, next to him Nori lie motionless, face down. Takehiko made a move to reach for him but was stopped by a searing pain somewhere near his spine. He noticed Nori's shirt was soaked with blood on the line of his spine. He let out a moan and opened his eyes. Takehiko was overcome with a small relief that made tears flood his eyes. Nori was _alive_! What of his mother. He glanced up to see her crumpled on the floor five feet in front of them.

"My boys... My- boys..." She murmured. A trail of dark blood followed her.

They were all alive... But for how long? And where was Ryuu? Hatred stopped Takehiko's tears. He now had a purpose for his life... To kill his father.

* * *

Amai was nervous... She sat in an underground arena. She wore only a white tunic. Knowing nothing of Pein's plans made her extremely nervous. She stood when he entered the area and was comforted by the sight of Itachi. Though his neutral expression was strained harshly, it still gave her comfort to know he was there.

"Hello Amai. Today is a little experiment I'm conducting. You'll be fine don't worry." He assured her. Still she felt increasingly terrified with how he was closing in fast. As he reached down to the anklet that held the seven feathers, and snapped three of them off. Before leaving he looked her in the eyes and smiled,

"Ten minutes. And you're done for today."

A heat rose in her chest, hot enough to burn her. A shrill inhuman laugh tore from her mouth. It wasn't hers. Suddenly a light encased her, and she was trapped. Despite that she was no longer in control of her own body, she could feel it ripping and transforming. The monster laughed all the while. Her no longer damaged wings ripped from her body and were engulfed in the burning light.

Itachi watched with anger and sadness as the monster in Amai's body came from her. Pein had figured out that whatever was inside her was being restricted by four of the seven chakras she possessed. She collapsed to the ground before a blinding light blocked out the view. Screams of agony, and harsh laughter of joy were coming from her. It was all he could do not to run in and replace the feathers.

Eventually it all stopped. Dirt had been picked up in some sort of wind, a sickening sweet air replaced the normal air. As the dirt began to clear Pein and Itachi leaned forward. But what emerged from the clouds of dirt was no longer Amai...

An inhuman scream erupted seconds before it came flying at them from the cover of dirt.


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys! :D I'm so sorry it took me so long for this to get out! What with all the finals and such XD then we had a blizzard! Anyway I have three weeks of break, many late night writing sesh's to come. I really need to start giving myself deadlines hehehe ^.^' Then on each chapter or so I'll tell you when to expect a new chapter :D. Thank you for all of your awesome support I absolutely love it!**

** The songs I used to write this chapter were;**

** Battle Beyond by Crunk Witch; Mainly in the creature's parts**

** Fairytale by Neja**

** Fly me to the stars Trance **

** The next chapter will be a super long chapter as will most of the chapters to come. I have to share with two characters now, but I refuse to stray from Amai. So you guys also have more to read and hardly any down time except for those romantic lemony moments. I hope you enjoy ;). And THANK YOU :DDDDD FROM THE VERY BOTTOM OF MY HEART. And Merry Christmas :DDDD**

* * *

Itachi backed away from the thing in front of him. Hitting a wall he slid down and sat staring at it, trying to remind himself it was Amai. It was Amai... Wasn't it?

What stood in front of him was some creature resembling a very skinny woman. Looking for signs of Amai, he saw none. Only something _evil_. The creature was almost eight feet tall, with Amai's hair only longer and straight. It's skin was charred and black with small diamonds implanted in certain places making patterns. Amai's wide jewel yellow eyes had been replaced with round eyes, glowing soulless yellow. Long black claws tipped in red, rested at its side. The once beautiful, delicate, white, wings were now replaced with burnt black ones. The black feathers lie on the ground around it.

Itachi's mind reeled. The creature smiled at him, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"W-what are you?" He stammered.

When it spoke he heard not one but hundreds of voices under a female's,

"Your worst nightmare."

He smirked, then looked around for Pein. He was nowhere to be found.

"I thank you mortal, for freeing me. I have been in shackles for many a century now."

"Amai is only seventeen."

It-she, laughed,

"The girl? I have had many hosts before her."

_Hosts._

"Though I can say she is by far the most powerful. After all the little angel can restrict me. The others could not."

"What are you?" He asked again, hoping to keep it talking until Pein showed up again.

"Can you not tell? I am demonic enough."

"So you're a demon?"

"Of sorts."

"What do you mean?"

"You humans ask too many questions. I am a compilation of evil beings. Things people have believed in to the point they created me." She smiled again.

"The girl called me Kurai Akuhei, my real name is Kuroi Akumu."

"Black Nightmare." Itachi said. For once in his entire life, he felt afraid.

"Well after all... Humans fear things that exist in their imaginations. I am a manifestation of those fears."

"What do you want?"

She smirked.

"To destroy the living world, wreak havoc, ruin lives. The usual demonic thing."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the being. Beauty was not a factor in this creature. With it came a smell of hot honey and sugar that made his stomach clench. He noted the air around him became humid and hot. It stared at him with oddly serene eyes, yet dripping with something so sinister, it made his skin crawl.

"What is it you're after?"

"Besides destruction? There is nothing I require. I have the power to crush the earth, burn it, drown it, to have it struck by cosmic forces. Would you like a demonstration?"

"No thank you." He stated. It laughed,

"Soon enough human. However now that the girl is trapped in my place I will take my leave." The giant black wings flapped and she made a move to fly up.

"Oh no you don't." Pein's voice came from the tree next to her. He jumped in one swift move and snapped two of the feathers on the anklet. The demon widened her eyes, which was something dramatic considering the fact they were round. She batted a clawed hand at Pein and scrambled to the bracelet around her ankle. She tried frantically to pull the feathers from it, screaming with a thousand voices. Pein recovered grabbing his arm as he stood again laughing,

"It's secured with a jutsu made from my blood. You aren't getting that off."

The serene look left her eyes, hatred and anger filled them, giving a red tint. She lunged for him but was stopped as pain attacked her body. The screams of anger turned to ones of agony. A bright red light enveloped her, she reached out before the blackness of her hand was swallowed. The sound of breaking bones was heard as the light turned slightly violet. Itachi watched in silent ache for Amai, hoping that she would be okay. Pein moved to join him.

"She should be fine, yet I don't know what will be left from the demon without this feather." He said holding the feather in his hand for Itachi to see.

Itachi swallowed and looked toward the light that was dying down. The air was light and cold again, the scent of earth replaced the sickening one. The atmosphere changed into the sweet feeling Amai brought with her. The light was soon gone, the stir of air that had come was gone as well. Amai lie on the ground motionless. Itachi ran to her and took her in his arms. She moaned and opened her eyes, the yellow jewels. The only thing that remained of the demon were the diamonds, making Amai look more celestial than anything.

"Are you okay?" Itachi whispered clutching her closer.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

He let a small smile come to his lips one just for her. She closed her eyes as Pein snapped the last feather back on. Itachi watched in wonder as the twinkling diamonds left her skin, and it returned to the peach colored, shimmer her skin always had.

"What happened?" Itachi asked her.

"Nothing. I was seeing everything from her point of view, except it was dark red like- _blood_."

"There is plenty of time for questions. But for now Itachi take her back to your room and come see me in my office." Pein said abruptly.

Itachi shot a look toward him then nodded. He picked her up lightly, carrying her like a princess. The tunic she had on was torn, exposing skin. Nothing that needed to be covered. Amai was tired and he knew this.

"You can sleep once you get back to the room."

"Where are you going to be?" She murmured closing her eyes again.

"Pein needs me but I will be back as soon as I can."

"If I'm still asleep by that time hold me." She said.

Leaning closer to her ear he whispered,

"I will."

* * *

"So what are you saying?" Itachi asked Pein.

"That isn't the only being within her. But I don't think that it's another beast sealed in her. I believe it _is _her."

"Then it isn't evil."

"No, at least not like that one was..." He trailed off then looked at Itachi.

"You talked with it... What did it say it was?"

Itachi scrunched up his face and considered his words before saying,

"It said it was a kind of demon combined with creatures of fear from imagination. A demon manifested from this."

"So a demon of nightmares that is centuries old?"

"Yes."

Pein placed his fingers in front of his mouth, thinking.

"I don't know what to call it. I just don't know. We need to do more experiments on her to see."

Itachi almost objected but decided against it. He knew that it had to be done. This was the only way to quiet the many questions within him.

* * *

Amai was breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling along with the breaths. Her eyes were rimmed in red like she'd woke up and started crying. Itachi felt horror at the thought of this. Approaching her, he made no more sound than a shadow. Settling in next to her he nestled his nose in the crook of her neck. In his arms no one could touch her, yet the beast was inside her and was probably torturing her. But she was Amai again not the nightmare inside of her. It was a wonder how such evil could exist in a beauty so delicate.

She stirred and looked up at him, her gaze sending him shock waves. Those emotions rising in his chest. Tears welled in her eyes and she sobbed flipping around, burying her face in his chest. She clutched at his shirt as she cried. All he could do was lightly run his fingers through her hair until she finally quieted. He kissed her then, light and sweet. Even though he knew every time he kissed her or touched her he was being driven to madness, he did it anyway.

He knew not why, only that she was the equivalent to intoxication. He felt emotions for her, and let her know it. She kissed him back with such passion it made him dizzy. Itachi knew why Deidara was so attracted to her. With her he could be taken to places outside of this world. A feeling unsurpassable by any he had ever been given. No amount of hatred or anger or hurt could bleed into this beauty. Itachi's emotions ran wild as he held her face in his hands, kissing her. Pulling away he looked down at her, breathing hard.

"You are nothing short of a miracle." He said.

She covered her eyes with her hands and gasped,

"I'm a monster."

He moved her hands away from her eyes and looked directly into them,

"Aren't we all? Especially in this particular organization?"

She breathed out and he saw traces of a small smile playing on her lips.

"I guess we are huh?"

He could tell by the way she said it, that she liked the fact she was apart of the organization. Itachi put his forehead to hers,

"And you by far are the most beautiful monster to ever exist." He whispered to her.

Things were getting away from Itachi. And he was glad to see them go, opening the door for them. For his solemnity, icy barriers, numbness, to walk out. Only for Amai of course.

He kissed her again fiercely not caring where these lip connections were taking them. He let his lips trail down her face to her jaw, down her neck, where he stopped at her collarbone.

_Not yet._ His mind whispered and he forced himself back to her lips. He could feel her body shudder slightly. He collapsed next to her, noticing her heavily confused gaze.

"Are you going to start then stop every time?" She asked.

"No... You see there's something special I want to do."

"What is that?" She asked.

"I want us to connect beyond what normal people can. I want you to see everything" He paused and grabbed her hand, kissed her fingers gently, then set it over his heart.

"And I want to see everything. I do this by using my Sharingan. I mean think of what it can do with normal interaction, and take a connection like that?"

Amai smiled warmly at him, which lit up his heart and put him at peace.

"When will this happen?"

"This weekend. I'm taking you somewhere we will _not_ be disturbed."

She laughed lightly then scuttled next to him, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head

* * *

Amai sat in the incredibly hot water of her bath. It was helping to take most of the stress in her back and neck. She was trying not to think of what had happened to her earlier in the day. The physical pain had been unbearable. But the mental pain? That was unspeakable. After changing back into her normal self, Itachi's face was the first to greet her. This was an enormous comfort. Even more so she was happy he had laid with her for hours. The beast left her alone, and actually hadn't spoken to her since her transformation. She gazed up at the ceiling, a question playing on her lips. Should she contact it? Not that she liked it, but without it purring atrocities in her ear, her inner was utterly alone. Her brain had never been so quiet. Was the monster still there? A low growl was her answer. She knew she wouldn't get much more than that, unless she prodded it.

**Give up?** She sounded smug.

_Shut your mouth. Don't disrespect me, I am inside of you._

**You're in the internal trap. You're sealed inside of me, and you can't do anything because of what I really am.**

_Make no mistake physically hurting you isn't only form of torture._

**Don't get defensive, I was just stating fact. **

The beast scoffed and growled. But it stayed quiet. It had either given up, or was plotting something. Not that the plan would work. Amai realized she liked the quiet. Liked the fact it wasn't bothering her to feed it. She wouldn't anyway. Amai would ask Itachi if there was some way to shut out an internal whine. She smiled at the thought of Itachi.

Hugging her knees Amai realized the water was beginning to grow called, it's rose scent cooling along with it. She had always loved the smell of flowers. It reminded her of her mother, as she had owned a prestigious garden. Sometimes when she was gone on a mission she would Amai tend to it. After a while her mother could no longer go on those missions as Kimmimaro couldn't stay with Amai either.

She towel dried and wrapped herself in a silk robe, she touched the silk lightly. She'd always loved silk, it had a naturally pleasant scent, and was very pleasing to all of her senses. Most everything in her old closet was made of it. Smiling she wondered if Itachi liked it at all. He'd certainly felt it on her body enough. What with all his attacks on her lips. She flushed at this thought. There was no shortage of joy for those moments. She kept waiting for it to go further, but also liked the thought of not repeating the situation she'd had with Deidara. That also made her blush, but in a less desirable way.

Her lavender colored hair felt soft as she ran her fingers through it. She thought absently that it was getting past her hips. Her thoughts were focused on the criminal she shared a room with. His lack of emotion in most situations made him slightly hard to reach. She knew if she reached too far she'd tumble off the side of sanity. And he must feel the same way too. Touching each other in any way made them both insane, this was something she could live with. The emotions growing inside her were starting to come out, in the ways she looked at him. She couldn't help what her eyes told. But his eyes told the same story.

Laughing aloud she shook her head. How could she be thinking this way in this situation? Yet what else did she have to distract her? She no longer missed her home, or her father very much, and would be more than happy to defend her place here in the hideout. Itachi had become vital to her. She felt she couldn't survive without him.

* * *

Itachi was dreaming. It was warm and pleasant where he was. At first he couldn't see his surroundings, but bit by bit, a meadow materialized before him. It spanned as far as his eyes could see, teeming with flowers. Roses, tulips, lilies, of every color imaginable. The sky was a dreamy dark blue, clear of clouds. The sun warm and light. The utter beauty that surrounded him gave made him both comfortable and uncomfortable. It's beauty conflicted with his inner darkness. Suddenly a flash of cool sweet wind blew past him. He spun around looking for it's source but found none. Shrugging he bent to pick a purple rose with red fringes on the petals. The flash of air ran past him again and this time he glimpsed a white form breezing past him.

"Hello?" He called out.

The wind again blew past him. He looked up. In the air ten feet away from him was Amai. The sight of her took his breath away. The white wings she had were larger than normal and looked to be weaved with purple lace. She wore a long white dress made from silk. It adorned her body in such away it appealed her curves, showing her tummy. White diamonds decorated her skin in patterns just like when she'd transformed into the demon. Her violet colored hair cascaded around her in a spray of curls, going well past her feet. Her beauty was celestial. She showed no signs of ever having been the grotesque beast that was inside her. She smiled at him in a way that literally brought Itachi to his knees. She seemed to float down to him. Standing in front of him, she brought him to his feet, and threw her hands around his neck. He hugged her back tightly. She flapped her giant wings and took off- with him wrapped around her. His heart beat wildly from his chest. She looked at him,

"Hold me tight." Her voice was almost inhumanly beautiful. And with that Itachi opened his eyes to the darkness of his room.

He had let Amai take the bed, while he slept on the couch. He rose and shook his long hair then wandered over to where she slept. Gazing down at her he realized how important she was to him and how he'd never let her go. A light knock at the door stirred him from his thoughts. At the door stood a rather short Hidan, still in his cloak. No words were needed, he already knew he was to see Pein. Nodding he grabbed his own cloak and shrugged it on and followed Hidan down the dark hallways.

* * *

"What have you decided to do with Amai?" Itachi asked Pein. He hadn't bothered tying his hair back, so his face was shrouded in the long black locks. This made him look even more dangerous than he already was.

Pein had the ghost of a smile, he sat straight.

"You Itachi are going to be training her as an assassin."

"An assassin?"

"Yes you two are still a team, but I want her to be our special little weapon. She'll be good to end people standing in our way quietly. Besides it's a little known fact that we have her."

"I see.." Itachi said. No matter how refined and proper Pein seemed, Itachi knew he was evil. Yet that's what each member of this organizations was.

"Make her an official S-Ranked ninja." Pein said almost softly. His eyes were amused.

Itachi nodded.

Looking at Itachi she laughed a bit. Amai was nervous holding the kunai in her hand.

"Just do it Angel." He said softly, looking at her with concern.

He was asking her to slash the symbol of her home village on the headband she used to wear. This would mean she was officially a renegade, S-Rank ninja. Amai looked at Itachi again, knowing that if she did this, she would forever be with him. This compelled her decision. She took a deep breath and nodded. Pressing the tip of the kunai in the soft metal she breathed again, then sliced through it. It was then she realized, she had made her life better. Now she could have a life with someone she cared about beyond measure, this made it all worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi bowed gracefully on his knees in front of Pein for the first time in years. They were past old formalities. Yet Itachi was asking a favor of him. He was asking him to take Amai away for the weekend.

"So you're telling me you're taking Amai up to some little secluded house in the middle of nowhere, to train her for her assassin position here?" Pein's face was skeptical.

"Yes." Itachi answered not quite desperate enough to use the "Lord Pein" card. Itachi tensed as silence answered him. His heart beat hard as it stretched on. But he chose not to abandon his full on bow.

"Alright." Pein finally said. Struggling to contain the emotions flooding him, he rose and bowed respectfully.

"We will leave tonight. There is no moon and the cover of darkness is an advantage." Itachi said before leaving. Abandoning all respect he all but ran to his room to whisk Amai away to the best weekend of his life.

Once he was in the room he tried not to look at Amai's wide eyes, for fear she would make him nervous.

"Well we should pack." He stated flatly and let a small smile come to his lips. Just for her. She smiled back and set his nerves at ease.

He looked at her as she whirled around the room packing things for them. She seemed all the more lovely as he thought of what he'd be taking from her. It was his and it was only a further declaration of emotions he felt for her. He'd had it before but none had felt special in the least. Before Amai he was only fulfilling desires of the flesh. But with Amai he was connecting them beyond normal human bonds. He would use his Sharingan and expose not only all of her thoughts and memories -even repressed ones- but his own as well. Itachi wanted her to know, to see, and he wanted both as well. She stopped and looked at him questioningly, and he realized he was smiling. He let it widen. The smile she returned made him stop and gaze at her.

"Let us leave now Angel." Itachi said as Amai threw her cloak on. She nodded and grabbed her newly scarred headband. She looked at it for a moment, thinking of her decision. Smiling softly she tied it around her neck and nodded at Itachi.

Bending to pick up her bag she felt his gaze on her. She glanced up and noticed he was smiling softly.

"What?!" She asked her cheeks heating.

"You always bring the scent of flowers with you." He said still smiling.

"I-is that a bad thing?" She asked softer.

"Not at all I love flowers." His grin deepened, and so did the emotion in his eyes.

They disappeared into the trees. For a while neither spoke.

"The smell of flowers comes with this presence."

Amai didn't miss Itachi's pointed look at her. Filled with curiosity.

"There's a presence besides the monster. Except she's not inside me, she just comes and goes. And brings the smell of flowers with her."

"You know it's a female? Have you seen her? Spoke to her?" He inquired.

She shook her head but the thought of the presence brought a small smile to her lips.

"All I know is that... Whatever she is, that's what I am. And she is pure. Not in the virginity way just that there isn't a drop of corruption in her."

"I see." He murmured. A few more minutes of silence passed.

"She never speaks to me, I only know when she's around. Well actually she kind of does speak to me, but through my instincts. She's the gut feeling that's always correct."

"Well then I'll get to feeling this later." He said. He was smiling again.

With that in mind they darted off to the south.

It was dry, and scorching hot. Takehiko's skin was burned and hot, he was weary and tired. He knew Ryota and Koji felt the same yet didn't want them to think him weak. His pride often got in the way like that. His search of the girl Amai had led he and his team all the way to the coast. Well almost anyway. He could smell the salt tainting the air, yet his skin could not feel moisture. With a scary realization he knew that if they didn't find water in the near future, they would parish in the harsh sun. If the day wasn't so hot he would probably enjoy it much more. The sky was cloudless, a deep hypnotizing blue. The grass underneath his feet was gritty. He began to stumble, no one noticed. Koji, Ryota, and Takehiko were all in a dehydrated, burnt daze.

The grass began to disappear beneath his feet as he stumbled further away from the grass. He faintly wondered why the ground beneath his feet was so permeable. Where was he going anyway? He fell to his knees burying his hands in the ground. It took more than all the effort he had left to get back on his feet. Only able to lurch a few more feet he fell face first into the hot ground. There was no strength left in him to even attempt at regaining his footing. He lay there realizing Koji and Ryota had done the same. He closed his eyes softly waiting to die. A fleeting thought of pride,

_Sucks I had to die like this... Not in battle._

Suddenly a flash of cold on his face shocked him awake. He pushed up on his arms to look out in front of him... The astonishment that he felt was due to the sight in before him. The grit he had felt earlier was due to sand. The cold on his face had been water. Fresh water. It lapped up against a hill that they had climbed over without realizing. In front of them was another smaller hill, and beyond that... an ocean. He shook himself, and got to his knees. It was all he could do not to stick his face in the water and drink. Instead he took the bottle from his hip, and filled it up. Drinking as slow as he could manage. He couldn't drink so quickly for obvious medical reasons, yet he needed to make his friends drink as well. Both were lying in the sand, making small moaning noises. After draining four bottles full of water, Takehiko felt he could move to get to his friends. It helped that the water was cool, for his burns.

He moved to Koji first. He looked extremely tall yet very frail all at the same time. His silver hair was in tousles around his face. Takehiko lifted him gently, putting his head in his lap.

"Ko-Chan. Drink." He said sternly. Koji opened his eyes weakly and nodded.

"Not too fast." Takehiko warned.

Soon Koji was alert and Takehiko moved to Ryota.

After helping both of his friends he filled the bottle up again and moved to pour the cold water over their sunburns. Ryota moaned loudly in relief and managed to sit up, and crawl the rest of the way into the water. Plopping face first he reveled in the cool water. Takehiko's breath was still coming fast, and standing was an effort but he felt a million times better than before. He scanned the area around them looking for reprieve from the sun's harsh rays, without venturing too far from the fresh water. His eyes fell on a small cave nearby.

He managed a smile, it would make a good place to camp for a couple of days. They needed to regain their strength, and make an actual game plan.

"Ko-Chan, Ryota. Can you guys walk?"

"I-I think so. Why?" Koji answered.

"We need to get out of this sun, or this bit of help won't last long." He said seriously.

"Ryota?"

The large shinobi rose from the water and stood, he could barely keep his balance but he could stand.

"I'm good."

His lips were dry and cracked. But the light in his eyes grew stronger once more. Takehiko nodded and turned to point at the cave.

"Take your time, but get to that cave. Scope it out a bit and stay near the entrance. I'm going to fill up our waters. This is where we'll be for a few days." He ordered sounding like a king. They only nodded and trudged with great effort in the direction of the cave.

He turned and bent down to refill their waters. A splashing in the nearby ocean made him narrow his eyes. When he saw nothing he busied himself with the water again. Still he pondered on it. Wherever they were... they were utterly secluded. Which was good, and bad. Takehiko grabbed the waters and gave the ocean an icy look then turned to follow his friends.

Takehiko seemed to be the only one who braved nearing a fire.

"We need to cook and eat." He argued.

"Yeah but you can for-fucking-get me going near one, the burns hurt so bad." Ryota said leaning against the cool cave wall. He sipped at his water. Takehiko questioned his laziness.

"Fine I'll do it." He muttered and lighted a quick flame.

"Ko-Chan get something out of the bag."

Koji moaned and moved to the gathered packs, pawing through them. He recovered three bags of fish and greens.

"This'll work."

Koji returned to digging through the bags.

"What're you looking for Ko-Chan?"

"I need something for the sunburns. Ointment or something." His voice was on the brink of desperation.

"Look in the food bag. There's a sealed box of mint leaves. Take those, an empty bowl, and chew them up a bit. Make a paste with them."

Why was Takehiko being so wise and active? It was scaring him. He knew after this he would for sure go back to napping under trees. Koji's face scrunched up.

"Ew. You mean we put this on the burns and it'll- help?"

"Yes. Now do it."

"Fucking Princess hurry up, I don't give a shit. You don't either you're just putting up a front. We all want relief now do it." Ryota said lacking his usual sarcasm.

Takehiko could tell Koji barely had the strength to argue so he did as he was told. Ater the fish and greens were cleaned and cooking Takehiko looked at his team. Koji was an exeptionally wealthy and good looking shinobi, who was well liked by many girls. His royal demeanor and handsome face made him a lovely target of fangirls. He was tall, lean, with long straight silver hair. His eyes were a blue so bright and deep you imagined the sea. He was quite masculine in his own way, yet he had a few boyish qualities that made him seemingly attractive. Takehiko respected him because of his solemnity.

Koji Madoka was from on of the most wealthiest families in the Cloud Village. He could have easily paid his way into being an anbu or high rank officer, but he chose to stick it out with the rest of the kids. For that he, Takehiko, and Ryota were very good friends.

Takehiko looked at Koji's face, his creamy pale skin was bright red in places. He looked like someone had offered him a box with a severed head, what with the expression on his face, combined with the crimson. He almost laughed.

The house that stretched in front of Amai and Itachi was a rather large cottage. The house's outside walls were made of black stucco, the roof was a steep gable. Amai thought it was completely beautiful.

"This is where I want to live someday." Itachi said softly beside her. She turned to him and saw the small flicker of hope cross his eyes.

"It's a beautiful house." She said.

"Five bedrooms. Enough for me plus... More."

"Like who?"

"A family." He shrugged.

This made her heart swell.

"Oh Itachi." She whispered.

He took her hand gently and led her toward the house.

Itachi wanted to put his arms around her already. Deidara was one lucky bastard for even getting a small piece of her. In the cloak she looked mysterious, wild, beautiful beyond compare. Her long curls tumbled down around her face, the cloak open enough to see her chest. Underneath she wore a black tunic that hugged every single curve of her body, _very _short revealing black shorts. Her legs were beautifully sculpted. This is where she belonged. She would be a very good assassin, among other things.

"Little Angel." He said. She turned and looked at him.

He felt himself rising to meet her, his lips finding hers. His kisses were deep and deliberate. Pushing her back they made contact with a wall. He hoisted her up on it and she straddled him around the waist. Blood rushed around in his body. There had never been a feeling like this, never in his entire life had Itachi wanted someone so badly. He released her and pushed the door next to him open and picked her up, like a princess. Putting her down on the bed he kissed her once more, feeling himself lose it. Her hands found his shirt, she began to lift it. His hands roamed her delicious curves. She let out a moan in his mouth as he found the edge of her shorts. Lightly rubbing her very inner thigh seemed to drive her insane. Both were breathless. He had to fight her hands away from pulling her own clothes off. His mouth trailed down to her collarbone as he pulled her top off. Looking up at her he whispered,

"I'm getting ready to establish the connection. Ready?"

She nodded without hesitation.

He began opening his mind and the sharingan his sexuality already at a peak-

A loud knock at the door made him snap to attention and sigh. His irritation only grew as he neared the door. In his mind the person on the other side of the door was going to lose a limb or two. This almost made him laugh. He threw open the door to reveal- Tobi. Deflating he stared at Tobi.

"Hello Itachi-Sama"

Itachi's eyes fell to the basket cradled in Tobi's arms. It was a light brown wicker basket, wrapped in pink cellophane, a pink and white spotted ribbon was tied around the top. He narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell is that for Tobi?"

"It's for you and Amai-Senpai. You see Deidara-Senpai wanted me to give you guys another basket filled with leeches and bugs. But I told him no way because Itachi-Sama would kill me and him. And Deidara-Senpai told me that if I didn't get out of his face he'd take my-"

"Tobi!" Itachi said cutting him off. Itachi braced for him to start again but Tobi simply stared at him.

"What is this really about?"

"Exactly as I said. But here's a basket from me. Bye bye now." He said throwing the basket in Itachi's arms and running away. Itachi could only stare after him shaking his head. He slammed the door and looked through the cellophane wrapper. A bottle of rice wine, dried rose petals, oil... Itachi's face heated.

Then he had a thought. He wanted their first time to be special. If he could get her out of the house till sundown... He could make everything incredible.

Takehiko was irritated. His skin was itchy and had started to peel. That morning he had been surged awake by the deep itch on the burns. Koji was nowhere to be found, and Ryota was still dead to the world. Takehiko dug through their packs looking for the relief Koji had made the night before. With luck his hands brushed over the smooth plastic, and he pulled the container out. The cold relief was almost too much for him. Suddenly a scream coming from the mouth of the cave. Undeniably it was Koji's. Takehiko was on his feet and to the entrance in seconds. Koji was turned away from the cave staring at a small puddle in front of the cave.

"Ko-Chan?! What's wrong?!"

Koji faced him then, tears were running down his cheeks.

"My skin is peeling! My beautiful skin!" He shouted.

"Have you never had a sunburn before Koji?"Takehiko asked seriously.

Koji shook his, silver locks fluttering about his head. Everything in Takehiko's life had become almost comical. Yet to Koji who more than slightly narcissistic, a nick in his complexion was devastating.

"It won't be like that forever Ko-Chan. Calm down. It'll be gone by the time we leave here to get started again. Now come on you need to lie down."

Koji sighed but nodded, wiping his tears.

Something picked at Takehiko... Something was missing. He looked at the still knocked dead Ryota, and Koji, and the rest of the cave. The feeling of uneasiness never left him. Suddenly with a sick realization his eyes widened,

"Senshi..." He whispered.

"What?" Koji asked.

"Senshi isn't here!"

"What?! When did he disappear?!"

"I don't know! All I remember is that it was really hot then we ended up in the pond. I didn't even think-" He trailed off. His heart was beating too fast for his liking.

Senshi was an extension of himself. His love for the pet was nothing short of love he would have for his family. Takehiko's mind raced as he walked as quickly as his still weak body would allow. The day that greeted him was no relief, it was still dry and hot. He nervously sipped his water.

"I can't believe he's gone." He choked out.

"We'll find him Take-Chan. He can't be far."

"Maybe he'll be there in the trees on our way back."

The thought was small yet comforting to him.

"Now I think _you _need to take a nap too." Koji suggested lightly.

He nodded and went back into the cave, fighting tears.

The air was light and airy. Takehiko took in a deep breath and looked through the leaves of the trees above him. They were bright pink. Sakura trees. The way the fading sunlight played upon them gave a dreamy orange tint. Takehiko was in a certain state of peace as he was able to take deep breaths, and his heart was calm. Despite that he knew nothing of the place he was in, he was comforted. A thought kept playing in the back of his mind,

_She belongs in night, velvet night, with silky starlight._

He faintly wondered if he'd read it somewhere before. Behind him the sky was already dark and millions of stars began to emerge from the darkness. Everything was still and quiet except for the sound of a slight breeze ruffling the blossoms that hung above him. Where was he? This twilight didn't seem to really exist. His mind was playing upon some fantasy.

_She belongs in night, velvet night, with silky starlight._

In a flash a most euphoric feeling eveloped him. Upon hearing the sound of wings he turned.

_She belongs in night, velvet night, with silky starlight. _

The most beautiful celestial being he had ever seen hovered only but a few feet from him. Her face was faintly familiar and he realized it was the girl he was hired to find. She wore a long black dress. She was held in the air by large flawless white wings. Her wings moved and she came down in front of him, smiling.

"Remember. There is danger in the forest." She said simply. Fear pricked him.

Suddenly the dreamy twilight evaporated and he was thrown into black. There was nothing here, no feelings of anything. But a weight hung over him, and then the only feeling that existed was dread. No hope, just fear.

_It can smell your fear._

Yellow eyes danced around him. Not that of the Angel he had seen before, but an evil yellow. His fear became more real with each breath.

_It loves your fear. It feeds from it. Do not be afraid, it will destroy you._ The faint voice was the Angel.

His breaths came shallow, ragged. He pushed to surface of the dream. It pushed back. Trying to will himself from the horror in his own mind Takehiko let out a cry. The smell of burning flesh gagged him and he fell to his knees.

"Takehiko." The beast around him spoke.

"Takehiko." More voices spoke to him. Among the dark he could faintly see forms moving toward him. The way they moved made it look as if the black was crawling. He screamed as they flocked over him screaming his name.

"Stop!" He bolted up pushing Koji back.

His chest heaved as he looked around the cave, the sun's position suggested it was late afternoon. Koji and Ryota were around him wide eyed.

"Are you okay?" Ryota asked.

"J-just a nightmare." He muttered.

"Well we guessed that by the way you were whimpering."

"I was not!" His pride came back to him.

"Yeah you were."

"Whatever!"

Koji looked almost hurt as well as angry.

"Sorry for trying to help. I've shaken you for an hour!"


	9. Chapter 9

** Hi guys :D I just wanted to say thank you again and to warn you that this chapter is definitely not for small children or immature people -_- Anyway enjoy!**

** I used a lot of mushy lovey songs for this chapter,**

** J-Holiday Suffocate**

** Elliot Yamin Wait For You**

** They set a theme for me for some reason. ._. Can't tell ya. But anyway stay with me! 3 I love you all! 3 3 3**

* * *

The evening air seemed to shimmer around her, the slight breeze ruffling her hair sent the scent of roses to Itachi. He was absolutely transfixed on her. The fleeting daylight brought with it a quiet peaceful cool. He grinned and waved her inside. Grabbing her arm he pulled her close. Her skin was still hot from the sun. She rose on her toes to kiss him sweetly, almost knocking him off his feet. He swayed but steadied himself. This time she closed the door and kissed him again. He broke it and led her to the master bedroom they had been in earlier.

He felt her sigh deeply as she looked around the dim room. He had lit candles everywhere, rose petals were scattered all over the bed. Itachi soon found himself running his fingers through her hair which was soft as silk. He leaned forward and kissed the point on her neck where her pulse beat strong.

_Her love makes men fools._ He realized.

They were both breathing faster with sexual anticipation. His hands found the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. He was losing his mind, and he didn't care in the least. Her skin was so soft and delicate. He slid her bottoms off slowly. His breath caught as he looked at her in only her bra and panties. He touched her so lightly goose bumps spread and she gasped. He put his lips to her neck again and gently sank his teeth into the soft flesh. Nothing had ever been like this, and nothing could ever compare to it. Amai would belong to him.

The Sharingan he possessed had many uses surprisingly. Unsurprisingly it was mainly used for domination. Itachi had used it in many evil hateful ways, but now he would use it to do something ultimately good. He was going to hand himself over to Amai. The desperation in this act was due to the fact that she had melted the ice wall he had built around his heart. She brought him to his knees, made him vulnerable, made him feel. There was no longer doubt within him that he had fallen for her. Itachi wanted to show Amai that and wanted her to know that it was true.

Gazing down at her he traced the shape of her panties along her abdomen. She clutched at him. His fingers tiptoed under the elastic of them. Creeping down farther he felt her womanhood, already hot and wet with anticipation. She gasped and her body shuddered. He smirked.

"Don't smile." She said shielding her face. He gently moved her hands, taking one and placing it where he was hard.

"Don't worry Little Angel, I am not much better."

Suddenly her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they explored his body. He couldn't hold back any longer. Pushing her back down against the bed a wild animal hunger took over. He was ready to take what was rightfully his. But before he penetrated her he looked at her. The expression on her face told him she was ready. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply. All three in the Sharingan appeared. Everything was completely still for just one moment. Then he opened his eyes and pushed inside.

In the instant their eyes met pleasure flooded Itachi and he was transported into a dark place. For seconds he waited draped in passion and pleasure, faintly aware that his body was moving, and of Amai's moans. Rose petals began to flutter around him in a pleasant smelling wind. Colors burst and exploded around him so fast his eyes couldn't properly follow. The sensations rushing through his body were met with a knowledgeable bliss as well. He was being transported into Amai's soul.

Memories flew by him in swirls of what looked to be starlight. His brain was being filled with memories of pain, of happiness. And then all he saw was himself, from her eyes. To her he was nothing short of a knight, a dark knight who had saved her from not being all that she could be. He had given her new possibilities. In a moment he knew she truly understood him and his pain, in ways no one could. She saw his monstrosities and still loved him.

The passion and pleasure evaporated. He stood unaware of his body or anything. The feeling that hung in the air wasn't bad, but the complete opposite. He peered around in the black looking for any existence. Was he dead? Suddenly it was like a ball of fire had burst and sent it's light into the darkness. Itachi was standing in a room made of stone, a pink carpet lay in front of him, leading to a throne. He took in a breath when he saw the woman standing in front of it. She was tall and graceful, with long wavy honey colored hair that fell below her feet. The serene eyes that looked at him were a rich green. Large red wings stood erect as if she were waiting to take flight. Itachi didn't feel any sort of evil or corruption encasing her, but a word came to his lips.

"Mother." He whispered. Of course she wasn't _his_ mother, he only sensed that from the power she radiated. A small kind smile crossed her lips.

"Why do you call me that?"

Itachi shrugged.

"What are you?"

She laughed lightly,

"A goddess of course. The Goddess of Angels is what I am. But I prefer to be known as Mother of all Angels."

Itachi said nothing.

"Itachi Uchiha... You see the beast sealed within Amai, yet you do not flee. Why?"

For a moment he was shocked into silence. Then he felt the answer rising within him.

"because I love her." He whispered.

"Yes. She makes you weak. But she is the only weakness left in your numb heart. And in many cases weakness like this, is good."

"She makes me feel again. And she sees beyond my evil."

"Which is why you love her. Tell me one more thing."

"Yes Mother, anything."

"Have you realized your souls call out to one another?"

"What do you mean?" He felt shaky.

"You two are soulmates."

* * *

Pein had been around much death in his lifetime. He had witnessed it, dealt it, and neared it. It was like a game of cards, and at the moment he was winning his hand. He had seen many Jinchuriki waste away to obtain their beasts. He rather enjoyed to stroke their power and to feel his own inviting it to join him. Yet what came with power were secrets. And there were many secrets involved with this organization. Most were unknown by many of the members.

"You hesitate." Obito growled in front of him, startling him out of his daze. The tall shinobi stood there, the Sharingan arming his eye from behind a mask.

Pein straightened and looked at him seemingly without fear.

"Obito-Sama, you realize she isn't ready yet."

"I don't believe that to be true. We both know what she did to Deidara." Obito's deep voice was always very unsettling.

"I still don't think she's ready."

"Well I'm the one in charge. You're just my puppet acting in my place. Do what I say, when she returns you are to send her off. No Itachi. No guard."

"I hope you realize Itachi will fight that request."

"Ahh yes love drives people mad." He shook his head,

"Get it done."

Pein leaned on his hands, thinking of how he acted under someone ele's rule. It had always irritated him to the maximum. Maybe someday he would use his Angel to rid himself of the vermin. He felt soft hands on his shoulders and grabbed them delicately.

"You know you don't have to do what he says Pein." Konan's voice in his ear.

"Yes I do. You and I both know this. At least we do... Until I fell it's safe to overthrow him."

"I see you're still waiting for that. Is Amai the one for it?"

"I believe so. She could take care of him in one swift blow. Imagine what she could do to a village with that beast?"

Konan's subtle seductive laugh filled the silence,

"Well I think you've got it all planned out dear. I like it..." She trailed off and stepped in front of him,

"You realize that, we've grown to be such insidious people?"

"I realized that when Yahiko passed." He said flatly.

* * *

"Okay guys now we need to follow the path. Try and find Senshi... And then if we don't then we need to move backward. We've scoped the countryside and it led us here. Now we need to go closer to home." Takehiko stated to his companions almost morbidly.

Over the three days they stayed in the cave they regained strength, slowly rehydrated their bodies, and recovered from sunburns. Now they were ready to leave again. Takehiko told everyone -including himself- that he had accepted that he may never see Senshi again. He knew no one believed him, but the nodded and smiled anyway. That gave him peace of mind, if only slightly. The heat from the summer hadn't died down in the slightest but they'd made plans to be smarter about their reserves of water.

"We're following the way we came except we're going to skip the Waterfall Village. I have a feeling wherever they are they're near the Cloud somewhere."

They all sighed realizing that so much more travel was ahead of them. But they began to walk back toward the forest, to the trees.

After walking for about two hours Takehiko's hope was so dim, a slight breeze would blow the rest of it out. Senshi had not been in any of the trees. They'd stayed quiet at times, shouted for him at others, kept their heads trained above. The edge of the forest was only twenty feet in front of them.

The shuffling of leaved next to them peaked his hope once more. A breeze lighter than air rushed past them and settled at the edge of the forest. Takehiko's hair stood on end, the hope evaporating to fear. He slowly turned his head to the tall shinobi in front of he and his team. Only one name came to mind,

"Uchiha." He murmured.

The wind had picked up somewhere and leaves now tumbled around the rogue ninja making him look like much more of a threat. He rocked his head back, apparently working his neck.

"Well you got my last name correct." The voice that came from Itachi was surprisingly monotone. There was not a single bit of emotion in it.

"Itachi Uchiha right? The one who killed his own family?"

"I'd watch the way you talk to me. After all I'm not the one who almost died of ignorance. By the way weren't you looking for this-?"

Itachi snapped his fingers and Senshi dropped from the trees, and joined Itachi's side. Takehiko was overcome with such joy he fell to his knees and beckoned at the creature.

"Senshi! Come here!"

Senshi let out a sound Takehiko barely heard but when it registered he jumped to his feet. Itachi was smirking.

"What did you do to him?! What the fuck did you do?!" Takehiko shouted making

Senshi's growl get louder. Itachi put a finger to his lips,

"Shh. You're upsetting him. He thinks you're a stranger one wrong move and- I'm sure you know you're skin will probably not be attached at the end of the experience.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Well it seems you're getting in my way. But at this moment it seems you're too stupid to even realize I've got you under my control." Itachi's voice reverberated lowly, echoing against Takehiko's mind. He realized he was alone in his own mind with Itachi.

Itachi's face never changed as he removed a katana from it's sheath. The blade gleamed under the sunlight. Takehiko's eyes couldn't quite follow the movement that happened next, Itachi took the blade and thrust it into Senshi. The monkey threw it's head back and howled. As Takehiko took a step toward him, his body turned to ravens. Fluttering and flying around Itachi. He laughed. Angry, Takehiko lunged for Itachi. His hand passed through his body until he too had evaporated into hundreds of ravens. Hitting the ground hard with his knees, he cried out. A sharp pain spread through his body from his back. He looked up weakly to see the katana sticking from his body. Itachi pulled it out and pierced another part of his body.

Takehiko's body was hit with wave after wave of pain, as Itachi made him a pincushion. All the while Itachi's face never changed from an expressionless mask. There were voices whispering around him,

"There is danger. Danger, there is danger."

He cupped his hands to his ears and screamed.

"Takehiko! Takehiko!" The whispers became shrill screams.

"Takehiko!"

"No! Go away!" He pleaded then opened his eyes. He sat on the ground Ryota And Koji were around him looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

He was hugging his knees with his hands over his ears.

"Wh-where's Senshi? Did Itachi take him?"

Koji and Ryota looked at each other then back at him. It was Koji that spoke. His tone was cautious and calm.

"Take-Chan, Senshi wasn't here. Neither was Uchiha."

"But- I saw them!"

"We were walking and all of a sudden you were on the ground screaming. Do we need to take you to a doctor?"

"I think maybe you should." Takehiko closed his eyes and let tears fall.

His friends picked him up and they left the forest. Senshi never showed.

Itachi watched as the three shinobi walked from the forest, his hand gently stroked the monkey's head. He spoke softly to the monkey,

"The Sharingan can be used in long distance attacks. All he did was see my cloak blurring by him. And I had him." He patted Senshi's head then motioned with his head to the forest,

"Go now. There are other of your kind in the forest. I have to go to my Angel. "

Senshi understood and took off in the forest. Itachi smiled lightly then hurried back to the cottage where Amai would be returning to in little more than an hour.

* * *

"Wh-what do you mean soulmates?" Itachi stuttered, now in front of the Angel Goddess.

"Dear Itachi you can feel the electricity between you two and you cannot deny it."

He thought for a second then realized that it was true. In every fiber of his being he knew, he was meant to be with Amai. Not only physically but spiritually. They had joined souls.

"Now I think you need to go back to her. You and I will meet again very soon." Her dreamy voice echoed around him as he faded into black again.

He was aware of the titillation that returned to him, he was aware of the way Amai was tight and wet. He nearly lost himself all together as he kissed parts of her body. He could not only sense the feelings going on with his body, but of the presence of her soul. Words could not describe what she was. The utter beauty left him in wonder.

Her soul was smooth with rough edges. A shape almost like a flower made of every color of the spectrum. He was struck with such wonder. Her love for him radiated, swirled around him. In his mind he heard her speak,

_I would wait my entire life to repeat this. There is nothing that could tell you the way I feel._

_ Your soul has told me. As mine has told you Angel._

They had moved the veil between normal humans and merged together. Itachi realized that no matter the distance they would ever be apart, her love would always be more a reality than the distance. She loved him with her soul, and nothing could break this love. This was not product of the Sharingan, this was meant to happen. There was nothing in the world he loved more than Amai.

He felt himself nearing the edge of climax. His pace quickened and he felt her nails scrape down his back as she grew louder. She arched her back the same time he finished. Closing the Sharingan he felt slightly refreshed. Over the years of continued use of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi's eyesight had depleted. But now his vision was less strained and his eyes felt renewed. Amai seemed to have a never ending stream of lovely surprises.

He looked at her and noticed she had fallen asleep. Smiling he ran his fingers through the soft gentle curls. He truly did love her. He rose from the bed silently and moved through the house. Looking outside he guessed it was well into the night, maybe midnight.

"God I thought you two would never fucking finish." Hidan's voice said from the living room.

Itachi jumped and covered himself frantically.

"Hidan you bastard." He said trying to hide his anger.

"Not my fault you decide to walk out naked."

"Well there wasn't supposed to be anyone here." Itachi said and ripped a curtain down tying it around his waist. He crossed his arms and leaned against a kitchen counter. His hair was still down.

"You look like some man of the wild!" Hidan stifled laughter.

"What do you want Hidan?" Itachi asked annoyed. The look on Hidan's face instantly sobered.

"Pein has informed me that Amai is going to be an assassin for the organization correct?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"I hope you realize that he has chosen her to take Obito down."

Itachi balled his hands into fists then released them,

"I guessed as much. But he does need to be eliminated."

Hidan nodded. It was rare for them to agree on anything.

"You have to protect her."

"He's planning on making her go on a mission by herself the second we get back. I want you to follow her since I'm going to be restricted." Itachi said seriously.

"I will. That's what I came to tell you. I'm joining her about halfway. Until then I'm going to hide and pretend I'm still on a mission I finished a week ago."

"You're so lazy."

"Hey I want time off to go screw chicks too." Hidan laughed again.

Itachi shook his head. Hidan crossed the room to the door. He paused before leaving,

"You have my word I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Thank you." Itachi murmured. And then Hidan was gone.

For the longest time Itachi stared out of the kitchen window, looking at the millions of stars dotting the skies. His mind void of thought, all except for his will to protect the Little Angel sleeping in the next room.

He moved again to the room, dumping the curtain and moving in next to Amai. She breathed deeper then moved further into his arms. Nothing would ever harm her. He fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't posted in a long time! But here's the 10th chapter. Thank you all for your support! :3 3**

** I will be not taking so long to post next time. I promise . I was just having a bit of trouble with getting the time to write. But I eventually got it done! I hope all of you enjoy :p And please... Stay with me! **

** P.S. This chapter has a bit more gore than usual. A possible killing of a character. You know. Well Have fun!**

* * *

The road seemed to stretch in front of Amai endlessly. It resembled a snake in the way it curved and twisted in front of her, the trees above her swayed gently in the breeze. The air was light and balmy, the sun warming the earth pleasantly. It was hard to believe such crimes of humanity could ever be made on a planet like this. Amai, in her times of ageless knowledge, knew that humans were volatile creatures bent on destruction. Maybe the wisdom came from the fact that she wasn't entirely human, or maybe not at all. The few humans left that hoped for peace were few and far in between. The few with genuine kindness, were harder to find than those that were made of evil. Too many wars had been waged between them, nations tearing each other apart.

Humans used one another, hurt one another, hurt themselves... All to be on top, to be in control of something that they could never truly control. In the history of Great Shinobi Wars, there had been three. The total amount of smaller wars was unknown. They were all due to insidious people. Amai had known this all her life. She sought out her own peace and acceptance, yet the bigger part of life was in front of her. Nations sought their own peace and acceptance, thousands of people apart of this cause. Amai felt slightly hypocritical at that moment, thinking of peace and such, while on her way to rip someone's throat out.

She was traveling to the heart of the Land of Sound. To the underground base of a man named Orochimaru. From what Amai had gathered from Pein, Orochimaru was a disease to the organization. She was to infiltrate his lair, and kill everyone inside. She was nervous about what she'd find... And to her task. She struggled to push the fact she'd be killing people down. The monster purred inside her, cooing to her softly.

_Oh this will be wonderful._

_Absolutely amazing. _

_ Amai dear don't you agree? _

_ We'll show them our power... I'm so hungry. Famished really. You haven't fed me since I had a nibble of the rose. You really should take better care of me._

**Your hunger isn't my problem. You leech off of me. Quit acting like you're some damned pet. **Amai told it firmly.

She was going to go insane being alone with the beast like that. She wished she'd had some sort of companion. She sighed deeply, feeling even more lonely than before. Thinking Itachi only stirred sorrow in her chest. It also made her body flush with warmth. She wished there was another black and red cloak walking next to her... The bushes rustled in front of her, she stopped and stood in a stance, ready to fight. Suddenly two pale hands reached out and pushed the leaves apart. Amai's heart beat hard. The person stepped out of the bushes with a flourish... As Amai froze him in a block of ice.

"Hidan!" She squeaked and clapped her hands over her mouth.

* * *

"Well that was a bit chilly for my taste. Why the hell did you freeze me?" Hidan asked her once she'd thawed him.

"I'm sorry, really, really, sorry Senpai. It was a reflex." She sat on her knees bowing quickly.

Hidan studied her for a moment. She was extremely pretty, and gracious, quick on the draw. He could almost see what made Itachi love her.

"Umm... Senpai? Why were you stalking through the bushes?"

Hidan started,

"I wasn't stalking!-" He closed his eyes and breathed in,

"Look I'm here to help you."

"Did Pein-Sama send you?" She looked doubtful.

"No. I'm not even supposed to be here, I was sent on a mission a week and a half ago, I finished it within a week. I stopped by the cottage over the weekend to talk to Itachi. He wanted me to come with you and make sure you would be alright."

She tilted her head, blinked at him,

"Well alright."

Hidan stood and dusted off his cloak, re positioning the scythe on his back.

"We'd better get a move on, we need to discuss details."

She nodded and jumped up, joining his side they set off. She walked in stride with him and his quick pace. This he was grateful for, as she was keeping in stride with the conversation as well.

"Okay so first of all I want to tell you a little about what you're walking into. Orochimaru's lair."

"Yes, I don't know much about him except that he isn't good for the organization."

Hidan scoffed,

"That's an understatement. The snakey little bastard likes to try and steal our members. Let's see he was an orphan, blah blah, taken in by a guy who said he was a prodigy, blah fucking blah, saw white snake by his parent's grave, blah blah. Long story short he's a body stealer, he has many forms. He used to be part of the Akatsuki, until Itachi joined and he tried to steal _his_ body, for the Sharingan of course. He lost a part of his body and ran off making a fake village, procuring minions and such. He's ruined a lot of stuff for us so the bastard has to die."

"He tried to steal Itachi's body? Intense."

They walked in silence for a while more. Hidan glanced over at her again. He had never been around such a frail girl, and her not to be afraid of him. Of course she was powerful, but not powerful enough to kill and immortal. Unless she buried him beneath the earth. He could tell she was afraid.

"I'm not going in with you." He said suddenly.

"Why not?"

"I have a specific killing style, if Pein sends Zetsu to eat the bodies- what? Don't look at me that way. Anyway if he sends him, they'll know I helped."

"How do you kill?" She asked softly.

"You don't wanna know. The other thing... You need to do this on your own. It's the only way to get used to killing."

"I've killed before..." She murmured.

He narrowed his eyes at her. So she did have some demons.

"When?" He asked lightly. Though Hidan was a dangerous murderer, he knew when to be nice.

"I killed my mother when I was young. Not on purpose... I got mad and just- She was touching me."

"I see. I won't press it any further."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"We're almost there. The only thing I'm helping you do is get in, and I'll be in your ear the entire time. Telling you where to go, and all you have to do is call if your in danger and I'll be there."

He reached into his pack and produced a microphone for her. She fumbled with it for a moment then positioned it and straightened her back. Her skin was unusually pale. Hidan knew deep down she had killed more than her mother, there was no doubt.

* * *

_Alright, Amai can you hear me? _Hidan's voice was in Amai's ear.

_Yes, tell me what to do. _

_Good. Go through the entrance, quietly. They may not detect you yet... The second you enter someone has to be alerted so stay on guard. And remember to act like a girl that just got lost._

_ Copy._

The building she was entering was similar to a shrine. It's high concrete walls began to envelop her as she followed the path. The doors were closed. Immediately she felt the presence was heavy, almost choking her. The large clapping of thunder behind her gave her a small hope. Maybe they would be generous and off guard, maybe even take her farther into the lair. She'd left her cloak with Hidan. The monster was bubbly with excitement. At the moment she put her hand on the large door, she made a decision.

The place she entered resembled her own hideout slightly. Something was extremely unsettling. It wasn't that it was dark, the Akatsuki Base was dark... But the dark here seemed to be unnatural, intentional. As if someone wanted her to see it this way. She walked slowly, swallowing loudly to make sure someone heard her.

"My, my I see we have a guest." An amused voice spoke from the darkness.

The sound of something striking and suddenly the hall she was in filled with a dim light. A man stood before her. He was not much taller than she was, and had longish silver hair tied back. A pair of glasses sat on his nose.

"What is a pretty little lady like yourself doing a strange building like this?"

"It's going to rain soon... and- I got lost." She said and dipped her head.

"Well I'm certain we can accommodate you until then." He said kindly. His dark eyes were staring her down.

Crossing the room he grabbed her wrist and began to lead her to a corridor.

_Now!_ She yelled at the beast. Cutting off two of her chakras, laughter erupted from her mouth.

The man looked down at her questioningly. He screamed and tried to release his grip, but she turned and grabbed him.

"You're not getting away." The voice that came from her mouth wasn't hers.

* * *

_I have visual. _Hidan told the other microphone he had with him, this was where Pein was listening. He was waiting at his desk back at the hideout in secrecy from Obito. Hidan knew he was hoping that his Angel wouldn't need help, that Pein was right about her.

_Lovely. I want news as soon as she is finished. Then you are to head home and separate early._

_Yes Master Pein._

Hidan looked back to the scene in front of him. He was using a Jutsu to spy. Kabuto had been the first to greet the girl, and Hidan now saw he was dragging her down in the corridor, underground. Things changed quickly. Amai's demeanor shifted from defensive to offensive. She threw her head back and laughed wildly. Kabuto glanced down at her, his eyes widening. Frantically he tried pulling away, but Amai flipped her place so that she was hugging him around the waist tightly.

"You aren't getting away." She said in a voice that did not belong to her.

"Here we go..." Hidan whispered.

Kabuto was thrashing around, his mouth wide. But no screams came, only a choking sound. His body began to grow limp. Right before Hidan's eyes Kabuto withered and aged. She threw him aside and smiled devilishly. The sound of pounding feet echoed around the halls growing toward her. To his surprise, giant, red tipped claws grew from her fingers. She took off running in the direction of the footsteps.

The way she ran made her look nothing short of a savage. Her long curled hair had become ruffled, and the claws that adorned her hand scraped the ground only slightly when she ran. The first lead of attackers came into view, they were all wearing the same robes. Amai let out a scream and leaped in the air hitting one, and pinning him on the ground. Slitting his throat, she jumped to her feet and grabbed another one by his head, and smashed it into the wall. The two others that were with them were mid-jutsu when Amai leaped on both at the same time and ripped the flesh from their throats out. She shook the blood on her claws off, and it splattered against the wall. Stopping, Hidan watched her sniff the air with satisfaction. If her were anyone else he would have been horrified but he was vastly impressed.

She ran again, stopping in every doorway to check for someone inside. To the monster's dismay, there weren't many people around. That wasn't uncommon, for this was the main base of Orochimaru. Most of his minions lived in the village nearby. It was one he created so that he may house his followers. There were few guards in his lair, and most of those contained within were experiments.

Amai ran down the hallway, deeper into the hideout. He knew she was there even before she swung into his room. He could smell the carnage down the hall, and he'd heard the commotion of the guards. Orochimaru would be sleeping at this time, so he had no knowledge of her presence. But Kabuto had and he'd paid with his life.

The girl entered his room. Sasuke had been prepared for her, but he froze when she came into view. She was a short girl, with extremely pale skin, yellow eyes, and long lilac colored curls. She was wonderfully beautiful. He had been surrounded and chased by many girls his entire life, but he'd never had one make him stop and stare. He barely noticed the long black and red claws that rested by her side. Not quite relaxing, not quite fight-ready.

The monster had been jolted back into Amai when, she'd ran into the room that contained the tall boy. The moment she looked at him, the monster recoiled inside of her and she stopped. The only thing she could do was stare, and if he'd been mobile he could have easily killed her. But neither moved. Amai studied him in the dim light. He was a few inches taller than she was, the outfit he wore exposing his bare chest. Obsidian eyes stared her back, black spiked hair hung in his eyes.

_Uchiha..._

"Who the hell are you?!" She screamed at him.

He looked puzzled,

"Who are you?" His voice was deep and yet surprisingly calm.

"I asked first!" She hissed.

He looked at her through narrow eyes,

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"I-Itachi..." She whispered.

"Did you say my brother's name? So you know him?"

"Itachi... Is your brother?"

Sasuke's eyes slanted her way again, the way Itachi's did. There was no doubt left that this was Itachi's brother.

"Now you answer my question. Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

Amai looked at him and let out a low sound, barely audible.

"Amai Murasaki-" She craned her neck and pointed at the headband tied around her neck,

"An S-Rank missing nin."

"So that's how you know my brother..."

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"How important are you to my brother?" He asked suddenly.

Amai narrowed her eyes at him, why would he care? He slowly began to cross the room, to meet her. She backed away, but kept her eyes locked on his.

"You're in the Akatsuki aren't you? Along with my brother. I'll admit it, I'm surprised you're that pretty." His voice was dripping with something sinister.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her heart was beating hard. She was trying to call the beast forward but was having no response. It was as if she'd been locked behind some sort of door. She hit a wall, he was upon her then. He was gazing at her seductively. This was where she realized he was nothing like his brother, he was evil, and selfish. She felt the tips of his fingers were brushing her skin gently, curling up her jaw to her cheek. Leaning in he whispered,

"He loves you. So very much doesn't he?"

She stood frozen... Wondering which way this situation would go.

"I would absolutely hate it if I didn't introduce myself to you properly before letting you go back to my brother. What kind of host would I be?" He laughed lightly in her ear.

His hand trailed up her neck to the other ear. Her eyes widened. Mouth opening to scream for Hidan, when he ripped everything away from her body and threw it across the room. The words died in her mouth. The monster banged on the invisible door within her, angry. Sasuke's hand found her neck and he grabbed hold of it tightly.

"Such power within you... If I hadn't sealed it off the moment you walked in the room I probably wouldn't stand a chance."

Amai was choking. Sasuke picked her up by her throat and threw her. She flew across the room and hit the other wall, hard. She knew what he was talking about then, there was no chakra whatsoever flowing inside of her body. Amai Murasaki was helpless. To make things worse, Hidan couldn't help her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you... Yet. Not today little one. I'm just going to give my brother a message through you."

Tears flowed down her cheeks. He placed his hands on her wrists and threw her on the bed. She hit and tried crawling to the other side of the bed, to escape. He yanked her back down by her ankles. He was staring down at her then, the same red gaze Itachi had. She became hysterical, breathing quickly.

"Hidan!" She screamed.

Sasuke's hands were creeping all around her body.

"No! Hidan! Hidan! Help me!"

"Hidan?" He stopped and looked at her puzzled.

Amai was trembling and hated herself all the more for it. As she had grown older she lost what made her weak. Vulnerability. That was because of the power running through her veins. The two kinds of power in her body. One that was evil and had been sealed in her at birth. The other was the divine power, the good power, which was apart of Amai as a whole. The good power was much stronger, she could feel it in her blood. And she could now as she stared at Itachi's brother. Letting hatred course through her body, she could sense both of her powers rising up inside of her.

Sasuke looked at her strangely, and began to back away. Amai knew why. The glowing red chakra on her hands. She rose off the bed and approached him, the chakra was a deeper red now. Like blood. It was the same chakra Deidara had seen, before she'd snapped his ribs. Sasuke ready to defend himself, but Amai moved first. She drew her arm back as if she were going to hit him. Instead she went to his chest and felt the familiar sensation of entering it. Her hand clasped tightly on his heart. She smiled at him unkindly,

"You idiot Sasuke. You don't mess with Itachi's soulmate." She pulled back, his heart in her hand.

Throwing it to the ground she watched him fall. The blood collecting around his body. She shook her hand, spattering his face with blood.

"My my. Look at all the carnage you've caused." A snake-like voice chimed behind her.

Slowly she turned around.

* * *

_Pein-Sama? _Hidan spoke quietly, hidden among the trees.

_ Yes?_

_ You've got yourself one hell of an assassin here. _

_ Good. _

_ I would however teach her how not to make such a mess. And to not slash throats because that causes blood to spray._

Pein's laughter was light,

_That is no trouble. Mainly I was hoping she'd take down a lot of people at once. We'll get to the rest later. Did any interesting people get killed?_

Hidan thought for a moment as to if he should say something...

_Sasuke Uchiha is dead._


End file.
